


Aurora's Journey (Epilogue)

by Chibi_Jing



Series: La Flamme Vacillante au Cœur de la Nuit [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Destiny, F/M, Fights, Heir, Lime, Love, Magic, War, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cet épilogue conclut la fanfiction « La Flamme Vacillante au Cœur de la Nuit », mais il peut être lu indépendamment.Il raconte la quête d’Aurora, la fille d’Ardyn, pour ramener la paix et la stabilité dans le nouveau monde offert par Noctis après les 10 années de ténèbres.





	1. Down to a Dusty Plain

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres sont titrés d’après les pistes de l’OST du jeu Child of Light, composées par Cœur de Pirate. Il est possible d’écouter les morceaux concernés en même temps que les chapitres.
> 
> 23 079 words, 10 chapters – created june 2017

Le vent souffle sur les plaines de Duscae, berçant doucement les brins d’herbes des vastes étendues sauvages.

La nouvelle lune rend la nuit noire et profonde mais les scintillements de la voûte étoilée lui confèrent une douceur rassurante.

Dans l’obscurité, des silhouettes se déplacent rapidement. Un groupe d’hommes semble pourchasser une jeune femme qui court à perdre haleine parmi les décombres.

Un des poursuivants rompt la tranquillité de la nuit en criant :

 

« Aurora Lucis Caelum ! »

 

Vous jetez un rapide coup d’œil en arrière en entendant votre nom : ils sont toujours derrière vous !

 

« Tss, ils sont tenaces… » soufflez-vous.

 

« Tu ne t’échapperas pas ! »

 

Vous doublez la cadence et courez à en perdre haleine. Ils ne doivent pas vous rattraper.

Le vent fouette votre figure et fait voler vos longs cheveux pourpres, ainsi qu’un petit ruban violacé que vous portez noué autour du cou.

Une flèche frôle votre visage et vient se planter à quelques mètres devant vous.

 

_Merde, ils veulent vraiment ma peau !_

 

Vous vous efforcez de courir en zigzagant et de vous couvrir autant que possible avec les débris et reliefs naturels alentours. D’autres flèches sifflent à vos oreilles, se plantant dans les carcasses et les rochers du paysage cahoteux que vous traversez.

 

« Encore un peu, j’y suis presque… »

 

Soudain vous l’apercevez : l’entrée sombre des Cavernes de Daurell. Vous bifurquez pour vous diriger vers les grottes afin d’échapper à vos poursuivants, lorsqu’une douleur piquante vous saisit dans tout le bras gauche. Vous baissez les yeux et apercevez une flèche nichée au niveau de votre biceps, répandant votre sang sur votre chemin.

 

« Elle est touchée ! »

 

Malgré la douleur, vous poursuivez votre effort jusqu’à vous jeter dans le trou béant menant à l’intérieur des grottes.

Vous vous réceptionnez sur le sol humide et reprenez votre fuite, vous engouffrant dans les tunnels labyrinthiques des cavernes acides.

Au loin, vous pouvez entendre pester vos poursuivants, contraints d’abandonner la chasse.

Par mesure de précaution vous vous enfoncez encore un peu plus au cœur des souterrains, jusqu’à trouver un renfoncement naturel formant un cul-de-sac protecteur.

 

« Aaahhh… » laissez-vous échapper en vous glissant jusqu’au sol, le dos au mur.

 

Vous reprenez votre souffle et inspectez votre blessure : la petite flèche métallique a transpercé votre bras jusqu’à en faire ressortir la pointe de l’autre côté.

Vous fouillez dans vos affaires et sortez de votre besace un poignard soigneusement aiguisé. C’était celui de votre père. Avec la pointe, vous parvenez à déclipser la tête de la flèche, vous permettant ainsi de l’extraire en tirant la tige vers l’arrière.

 

« Gnnn… » grimacez-vous alors que la flèche coulisse dans vos chairs.

 

Une fois le corps étranger retiré, vous récupérez votre foulard que vous enroulez autour de votre plaie. Vous le nouez fermement afin de limiter l’hémorragie à l’aide de vos dents. La douleur est redoutable, mais l’urgence a été gérée.

 

Vous voilà dans de beaux draps. Obligée de vous réfugier dans ces grottes, avec des ennemis mortels pour vous cueillir à la sortie. Vous êtes blessée, épuisée, et vous n’avez aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit.

Vous vous appuyez complètement sur la froide paroi, laissant votre tête reposer sur les aspérités rocheuses. Vous scrutez le plafond, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Le sang que vous avez perdu combiné à la douleur vous fait plonger dans un état second, comme si vous flottiez dans une atmosphère cotonneuse.

 

« Tu ne vas pas abandonner ici quand même. »

 

« Papa ? »

 

« Ce n’est qu’une égratignure, tu en as vu d’autres… » poursuit la voix dans le lointain.

 

« Est-ce que c’est toi ? »

 

« Ne baisse jamais les bras. Le monde va avoir besoin de toi. » résonne la voix.

 

« Mais je ne suis pas prête ! »

 

« Bien sûr que si. Tu l’as toujours été. » vous dit distinctement Ardyn en vous regardant avec douceur, avant de s’évanouir dans les vapeurs de votre vision.

 

 

Vous ouvrez les yeux, haletante.

Etait-ce un rêve ?

 

« … papa… »

 

Vous analysez l’état de votre blessure. Ce n’est pas très beau à voir mais vous ne risquez rien de grave dans l’immédiat. Il va falloir que vous sortiez d’ici. Vous décidez d’attendre un peu que ça se calme à l’extérieur avant de mettre le nez dehors.

 

Vous repensez aux évènements d’il y a huit ans, le jour où la lumière est revenue dans le monde. Le jour où vous avez perdu vos parents.

 

Vous n’aviez que 10 ans et découvriez la chaleur du soleil pour la première fois. Même si vous avez toujours été débrouillarde, il vous aurait été difficile de survivre seule dans ce nouveau monde que vous ne connaissiez pas. Alors Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto ont décidé qu’ils allaient prendre soin de vous.

Vous avez découvert ce nouvel univers en leur compagnie. Avec Gladiolus, vous vous êtes entrainée au combat pour vous défendre, et vous maniez à présent une lame nodachi de façon fluide et efficace. Avec Ignis, vous avez appris l’histoire de la terre d’Eos et quelques astuces culinaires bien pratiques lors de vos vadrouilles. Enfin, vous avez passé avec Prompto les moments les plus amusants de votre vie. Des trois compagnons de Noctis c’est celui qui s’est le plus comporté comme un parent pour vous, et vous avez développé une réelle complicité avec lui.

 

En dehors de ces trois-là, vous ne connaissez pas grand-monde, ce qui ne vous dérange absolument pas. Vous avez grandi avec vos parents à Insomnia, sans presque jamais côtoyer qui que ce soit d’autre. Vous êtes donc habituée à avoir une certaine indépendance. De plus, vous vous êtes aperçue que nouer des relations est quelque chose de difficile et d’affreusement douloureux lorsque les liens se brisent.

 

Vous ne tenez pas à revivre ça. Vous ne voulez plus perdre quiconque.

 

Votre éloignement a été renforcé par la volonté de vos pères d’adoption de vous cacher le plus possible au reste du monde. En effet, porter le nom de Lucis Caelum et l’héritage d’Ardyn Izunia ne vous attire en général que peu de sympathie, quand ce n’est pas de la colère ou de la vengeance. Alors, pour votre propre sécurité, les trois amis ont décidé de dissimuler au maximum votre existence et votre identité.

 

Une fois prête à affronter les épreuves, vous avez décidé de parcourir le monde. Vous avez donc quitté votre foyer pour découvrir les vastes territoires s’offrant à vous, et la vie qui y grandit.

 

Lorsque Noctis a accompli son devoir et ramené la lumière, la planète a semblé renaître. Pourtant, les conséquences de dix années de ténèbres ne se sont pas envolées en une journée. Partout encore le monde porte les stigmates de ces Années Noires, aussi bien dans les paysages que dans le cœur des hommes.

Etant donné qu’il n’existait plus aucune nation souveraine ou aucun gouvernement, des clivages sont apparus au sein des survivants pour savoir qui devait diriger le peuple dans ce nouveau monde. Et même aujourd’hui, ces questions sont loin d’être tranchées. De nombreuses factions ont vu le jour et se livrent des combats pour dominer le territoire.

 

C’est ce qui vous a conduite ici.

 

« Si seulement je ne l’avais pas sauvée ce jour-là… » pensez-vous. « Non. Ça n’aurait rien changé. Ça aurait juste retardé l’inévitable… »

 

_« Ne baisse jamais les bras. Le monde va avoir besoin de toi. »_

 

Vous repensez aux paroles de votre père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela vous incombe-t-il ?

 

Vous récupérez la dague de votre père et la rangez dans votre sac. Puis vous sortez de la besace un morceau de papier glacé que le temps a un peu abîmé. Vous regardez la photo :

 

« Maman… Qu’est-ce que tu ferais, toi ? »

 

Le sourire de votre mère lors de cette fameuse sortie à Hammerhead, immortalisé par Prompto, vous remet du baume au cœur. Elle vous manque tellement. Tout comme votre père.

Vous rangez précieusement le cliché. Vous leur avez promis d’être forte. De ne pas vous apitoyer. Vous êtes leur fille, vous êtes fière d’eux et de leur héritage.

Alors vous ne baisserez pas les bras.


	2. Magna’s Heart

« Aurora ! »

 

Vous restez silencieuse, cachée derrière dans les fourrés.

 

« Aurora ! » insiste Gladiolus.

 

Vous vous efforcez de ne pas bouger d’un millimètre, retenant votre souffle.

 

« Raah, c’est pas vrai… » peste-t-il avant de s’éloigner, à votre grand soulagement.

 

Après vous être assurée qu’il est bien parti, vous sortez de votre cachette. Le soleil de l’après-midi dessine des taches sur votre visage à travers la couverture feuillue des arbres.

Vous déambulez au hasard dans les bosquets. Le chemin est encore sec et poussiéreux, mais les plantes vivaces ont déjà commencé à repeupler le paysage rendant peu à peu son aspect verdoyant à Duscae, enfin d’après ce que vous a raconté Ignis.

 

« Alors comme ça, on sèche l’entraînement ? » dit une voix d’homme d’un ton faussement réprobateur.

 

Vous vous retournez doucement, de peur de découvrir votre interlocuteur, mais vous êtes vite rassurée lorsque vous apercevez son visage :

 

« C’est toi Talcott ! » dites-vous en soupirant de soulagement. « J’avais peur que ça soit Gladiolus… »

 

« Tu me confonds avec Gladio, je suis vexé ! » vous répond-il en rigolant.

 

« Ah, désolée… » bafouillez-vous.

 

« Puisque tu as du temps libre, tu veux aller faire un tour ? » vous propose-t-il jovialement.

 

Votre cœur fait un bond dans votre poitrine d’adolescente.

 

« Oh oui ! »

 

***

 

« Accroches-toi bien ! » vous conseille Talcott.

 

« D’accord ! » lui répondez-vous, alors que vous passez vos bras autour de sa taille.

 

« On est partis ! » dit-il en démarrant sa moto.

 

L’engin se met en branle dans une série de pétarades dégageant de petits nuages noirs. Puis le moteur trouve son rythme et la bécane vous porte tous les deux sur les chemins cahoteux de la région. Le vent fouette agréablement votre visage alors que vous resserrez sans même vous en apercevoir votre étreinte sur Talcott.

 

« Gladio va me tuer quand il saura ça ! » vous dit-il.

 

« Il suffira de ne pas lui dire ! » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Ça m’étonnerait qu’il ne le remarque pas ! »

 

« Je lui dirai que je t’ai demandé ! Après tout, j’ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? »

 

Il vous sourit avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la route.

Après un moment à regarder défiler le paysage autour de vous, Talcott stoppe finalement son engin.

 

« On est arrivé ! » dit-il. « Regarde… » ajoute-t-il en vous désignant une gigantesque arche de pierre.

 

« Waouh, c’est très impressionnant ! » lâchez-vous, ébahie par l’étrange structure rocheuse.

 

« Et tu n’as encore rien vu… » dit Talcott en vous prenant par la main pour vous entrainer jusqu’au pied de l’arche.

 

En sa compagnie, vous escaladez la formation rocailleuse pour finalement arriver au point culminant de l’arcade alors que le soleil descend déjà sur l’horizon.

Les rayons dorés font scintiller les lacs et colorent les plaines des couleurs du feu, embrasant la région de Duscae de sa lumière créatrice.

 

« C’est magnifique… » murmurez-vous.

 

« N’est-ce pas ? » vous dit Talcott. « Je viens souvent me réfugier ici quand je suis contrarié. C’est un peu mon coin perso… »

 

« Et tu as décidé de le partager avec moi ? »

 

« Euh, oui. » répond-il en se grattant la tête.

 

« Ça me touche beaucoup. » lui répondez-vous en souriant, un léger filet de vent venant soulever vos cheveux.

 

« Oh, tu as toujours le ruban que je t’avais offert… » remarque-t-il.

 

« Oh, euh, oui… j’y tiens beaucoup. » répondez-vous un peu confuse.

 

« Ça me fait plaisir. » vous dit-il en souriant.

 

Vous restez là pendant un moment, à regarder le soleil se coucher sur les plaines. Le spectacle est superbe. Vous jetez un coup d’œil en direction de Talcott : il porte sur l’horizon un regard confiant et apaisant, et se tient droit avec une attitude tournée vers l’avenir qui ne vous laisse pas indifférente.

Alors que vous rêvassez, les premières étoiles vous rappellent à la réalité :

 

« Mince, il fait déjà nuit ! Il faut que je rentre ! »

 

***

 

Lorsque Talcott vous dépose à ce qui était autrefois un ranch pour Chocobo mais constitue aujourd’hui votre foyer, il fait nuit noire.

Comme prévu, le sermon ne se fait pas attendre.

 

« Bon sang, mais où tu étais passée ? » s’énerve Gladiolus.

 

Vous ne répondez rien, un peu honteuse.

 

« Et toi, tu l’encourages en plus ! » dit-il exaspéré à l’attention de Talcott.

 

« Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi. » répond le jeune homme.

 

« Ouais, c’est bien ce que je vois ! » poursuit Gladiolus.

 

« Attends, c’est ma faute. » vous interposez-vous. « Je voulais juste sortir un peu d’ici… »

 

« Ce n’est pas la peine de le défendre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte… »

 

« Gladio, je crois que c’est bon. » intervient Prompto.

 

Vous et Talcott devez vraiment avoir des mines déplorables pour que Prompto décide d’écourter les remontrances de Gladiolus.

Ce dernier vous regarde, prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa colère et vous dit :

 

« Ce n’est pas par plaisir que je vous passe un savon. Vous savez que c’est dangereux à l’extérieur. Surtout pour toi, Aurora. »

 

« Je crois que ce que Gladiolus essaye de dire, c’est qu’on s’est fait du souci pour vous. » complète Prompto.

 

« Hum, ouais, plus ou moins… » marmonne Gladiolus.

 

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » dites-vous. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

 

« Mouais. » grogne-t-il. « Ça ira pour ce soir. File dans ta chambre maintenant. »

 

Culpabilisant de leur avoir causé du souci, vous vous exécutez après avoir rapidement dit au revoir à Talcott.

 

***

 

Dans votre chambre, vous vous asseyez sur le lit vos jambes entre vos bras. Gladiolus et les autres sont attentionnés envers vous et vous leur en êtes reconnaissante, mais ce ne sont pas vos parents. Vous sentez que vous avez besoin d’espace, d’aller voir ailleurs, de tracer votre propre voie.

 

Le doute vous envahit. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire. Vous n’êtes qu’une adolescente de 14 ans en quête d’identité. Vous savez d’où vous venez. Vous connaissez votre héritage. Mais vous ne savez pas quoi en faire pour votre avenir, ni même comment cela vous définit en tant que personne.

 

Vous enfouissez votre tête dans vos cuisses et fermez les yeux.

 

« Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. » résonne une voix.

 

Vous relevez la tête.

 

« Qui est là ? »

 

« Je sais ce que ça fait de voir sa vie régie par le poids de sa destinée. » poursuit la voix douce.

 

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

 

« Tu as un devoir à accomplir, Aurora. Crois en ton avenir. » conclut la voix en s’évanouissant dans le néant.

 

 

« Noctis !? »

 

Vous rouvrez les yeux dans les cavernes humides de Daurell. Votre front est brûlant, et vous êtes en sueur. Vous avez dû tomber dans les vapes.

 

« Ne me dites pas… » sifflez-vous en vous penchant sur la pointe de la flèche qui vous a transpercé le bras.

 

Vous l’examinez attentivement : elle était empoisonnée.

 

« C’est pas vrai… » lâchez-vous en jetant la pointe loin de vous.

 

Vous vous adossez au mur. La paroi fraîche vous apaise quelque peu, mais vous avez encore la tête qui tourne.

Vous repensez à ce souvenir d’il y a quatre ans, lorsque vous avez entendu la voix de Noctis comme vous avez entendu celle d’Ardyn il y a quelques heures.

 

Parfois, dans les moments où vous vous sentez seule ou perdue, vous pouvez les ouïr. Vous savez que ce n’est pas une illusion.

Quand vous en avez parlé à Ignis, il vous a expliqué que la famille Lucis Caelum avait toujours eu des dons particuliers, et pas seulement grâce au Cristal.

Vous êtes donc persuadée que les Anciens Rois du Lucis veillent sur vous depuis l’au-delà, et plus particulièrement Noctis et votre père qui viennent vous rendre visite lorsque vous en avez le plus besoin.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent dire par « devoir à accomplir » ? D’où le monde a besoin de moi ? »

 

Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu’ils essayent de vous dire. Ou peut-être que vous ne voulez pas le comprendre.

Quoi qu’il en soit, vous décidez de quitter ces grottes.

 

Vous vous relevez péniblement et marchez lentement en vous appuyant contre les murs de pierre. Vous connaissez ces tunnels, vous êtes déjà venue plusieurs fois ici. Vous empruntez donc un chemin différent de l’aller afin de ne pas retomber sur vos poursuivants.

 

Vous atteignez la sortie des cavernes au petit matin. Vous vous extirpez discrètement de la formation rocheuse pour vous diriger vers le nord. Vos poursuivants ne semblent pas vous attendre de ce côté, ce qui est un bon point. Malgré tout, vous avez du mal à vous déplacer, vos jambes étant lourdes, votre blessure vous faisant souffrir, votre fièvre vous empêchant de faire preuve de discernement.

Finalement, vous vous écroulez sur le terrain poussiéreux, à bout de force.

 

« Papa… »

 

Et vous perdez connaissance.


	3. Jupiter’s Lightning

Hier, c’était votre anniversaire. Vous avez eu 18 ans.

Pour la première fois, vous ne l’avez célébré avec personne.

 

Jusqu’à présent, vous avez toujours fêté vos anniversaires en compagnie de ceux que vous aimez. Pendant les dix premières années de votre vie, vous étiez avec vos parents. Malgré la précarité de votre situation, ils ne manquaient jamais de se surpasser pour vous offrir le meilleur. C’était, selon votre mère, « un devoir de fêter votre existence » puisqu’elle cristallise l’amour de vos parents et l’avenir de ce monde. Vous vous souvenez aussi de votre père, qui venait invariablement vous ébouriffer les cheveux à chaque fois en vous félicitant.

 

« Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher… » vous souvenez-vous en souriant tristement.

 

Petite, ça vous énervait. Maintenant, ça vous manque.

 

Durant les sept dernières années, ce sont Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus qui se sont occupé de célébrer votre naissance. Même s’ils n’étaient pas présents tous les trois à chaque fois, ils s’arrangeaient sans cesse pour vous offrir au moins un petit quelque chose.

Leur attention à votre égard vous a toujours beaucoup touchée. Après tout, ils ne vous devaient rien. Ils auraient pu vous laisser à votre sort il y a huit ans. Mais ils ont décidé de s’occuper de vous. D’après ce que vous avez pu comprendre, ils l’ont fait pour votre mère de laquelle ils étaient proches. Ils l’ont aussi fait par respect pour Noctis et pour la lignée des Lucis Caelum. Et bien qu’ils ne le reconnaissent jamais ouvertement, ils sembleraient qu’ils aient aussi été motivés par le destin tragique d’Ardyn, comme s’ils s’efforçaient en prenant soin de vous de réparer les torts que votre père a pu subir.

 

Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne vous a souhaité un bon anniversaire.

Vous n’habitez plus Insomnia avec vos parents, vous n’êtes plus une petite fille. Vous avez quitté le foyer que vos trois tuteurs ont bâti pour vous, vous n’y étiez plus à votre place.

Vous vadrouillez à travers tout l’ancien royaume du Lucis, à la découverte du monde, à la recherche de votre raison de vivre, en quête d’identité.

 

L’image de Talcott se forme dans votre esprit. Vous aimeriez bien parcourir le monde à ses côtés. Malheureusement lorsque vous avez essayé de lui en parler, il a dû décliner votre offre car déjà engagé pour un autre travail, et surtout il venait de rencontrer une fille plus âgée que vous avec qui il entretient une relation bien trop intime à votre goût.

 

« Et zut ! » râlez-vous en donnant un coup de pied dans un débris qui traînait au sol.

 

Vous rassemblez vos affaires et vous dirigez vers un refuge pour voyageurs situé dans les ruines du Vieux Lestallum.

Toutes les villes qui existaient avant les Années Noires, à l’exception de Lestallum, ont subi de lourds dégâts pendant les dix années de ténèbres. Laissées à l’abandon, la plupart sont devenues de vastes champs de ruines. Lorsque la lumière est revenue, les survivants ont réinvesti certains de ces lieux stratégiques, les rénovant partiellement pour y vivre ou en faire des bases servant de planques aux différentes factions en guerre.

En arrivant dans la ville, vous vous demandez à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler par le passé.

 

La nuit est déjà bien avancée et la lune haute dans le ciel alors que vous vous approchez du refuge.

C’est à ce moment-là que vous entendez des voix s’élever un peu plus loin :

 

« Non je vous en prie ! C’est tout ce qui me reste de lui ! » implore une femme.

 

« J’en ai rien à faire, on en a besoin pour notre Rivertech ! » tonne une voix d’homme.

 

« S’il-vous-plait… Aaaah ! » crie la femme alors que vous devinez qu’on vient de lui porter un coup.

 

« Maintenant ça suffit, dis-nous où il est ! » ajoute une autre voix d’homme.

 

Vous regardez en direction du recoin sombre. Vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse : les agresseurs ont l’air d’être plusieurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer une chose pareille.

 

« Aaaahhhh ! » crie de nouveau la femme.

 

_Tant pis, j’y vais._

En général vous évitez autant que possible de vous mettre dans ce genre d’ennuis, mais là il le faut.

Vous courez vers l’origine des voix et découvrez un groupe de quatre hommes en train de brutaliser une femme relativement âgée.

_Merde, ça va pas être simple…_

 

« Hé vous. » les interpellez-vous sur un ton calme mais ferme. « Laissez cette femme tranquille. »

 

Ils se retournent vers vous, perplexes :

 

« Qu’est-ce que t’as toi ? Tu cherches les emmerdes ? »

 

« Ecoutez, je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. » dites-vous. « Soit vous la laissez partir, soit vous allez avoir affaire à moi. »

 

« Ha ha ! Et qu’est-ce qu’une petite gringalette comme toi compte faire contre nous ? »

 

Vous les fixez avec assurance.

 

« Je vois… Et bien on va te mettre une bonne correction ! » hurle un des hommes en se ruant sur vous.

 

« Vous l’aurez voulu… »

 

Vous dégainez votre nodachi et parez sa charge. L’homme est surpris par votre réactivité mais ne se démonte pas et vous attaque de plus belle. Vous parez à nouveau ses coups et le repoussez, mais c’est à cet instant qu’un deuxième combattant se jette sur vous, vous projetant au sol. Accusant le choc, vous vous dégagez le plus rapidement possible de l’emprise de l’homme, assénant un coup de la garde de votre arme sur sa nuque pour l’assommer.

 

« Espèce de sale garce ! » s’écrient-ils en se lançant tous sur vous.

 

Leurs assauts sont rapides et brutaux, mais vous avez été bien entraînée. Vous gardez votre calme durant l’intégralité du combat, vous efforçant de porter des coups non létaux à vos ennemis. Finalement, alors que vous les dominez, ils sont contraints de prendre la fuite avec leur camarade encore évanoui dans leurs bras.

 

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » beugle un des hommes. « On te retrouvera, et on te fera la peau ! »

 

Vous les regardez s’enfuir dans la nuit comme des lâches. Puis vous vous agenouillez auprès de la vieille femme et l’aidez à se relever :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Oui, oui ça va aller… » répond-elle encore sous le choc. « Merci euh… comment vous appelez-vous ? »

 

« Aurora. » lui dites-vous.

 

« Je vous remercie Aurora. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. »

 

« Je vous en prie. »

 

« Je suis désolée, je n’ai rien à vous offrir en récompense… »

 

« Oh ce n’est pas nécessaire. » lui dites-vous immédiatement en souriant. « Ne vous en faites pas. Pensez plutôt à vous, vous devez soigner vos blessures. »

 

« Vous êtes vraiment très aimable jeune fille… Je vous prie d’accepter ma reconnaissance éternelle ! »

 

« Avec grand plaisir. » répondez-vous alors que vous la raccompagnez en lieu sûr.

 

***

 

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis votre altercation. Alors que vous faites une halte dans un camp de chasseurs sur votre route, vous écoutez les nouvelles à la radio :

 

« Le pays est toujours secoué par les échauffourées entre les groupuscules revendiquant le pouvoir sur le nouveau monde. La nuit dernière, la faction du Nouvel Empire a notamment mené une attaque sanglante sur le quartier général des Royalistes, aidée par le groupe de l’Age du Soleil. Les assauts se sont amplifiés suite à l’étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres il y a quelques jours dans le Vieux Lestallum… »

 

Tiens, c’était là où vous vous trouviez, non ?

 

« … lorsqu’un groupe de représentants du Nouvel Empire a été mis en déroute par une jeune femme… »

 

Votre sang ne fait qu’un tour. Ça devient de moins en moins probable pour une coïncidence…

 

« … comme nous témoigne cette dame : « Elle m’a sauvée ! Cette Aurora a battu ces quatre brutes du Nouvel Empire ! ». D’après nos recherches, il semblerait que la jeune femme dont il est question soit Aurora Lucis Caelum… »

 

_Merde…_

 

« … Son intervention a non seulement permis de secourir notre témoin, mais a également ravivé la flamme des partisans Royalistes qui estiment que la lignée Lucis Caelum doit reprendre sa place sur le trône… »

 

_Bon sang, c’est pas possible…_

 

« … poussant les Royalistes à prendre les armes contre les autres factions afin de rétablir l’équilibre que possédait autrefois le Lucis… »

 

La présentatrice continue de parler mais vous ne l’écoutez plus.

Vous n’osez pas le croire.

 

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?_

 

Vous n’avez jamais voulu prendre le parti de qui que ce soit. Vous n’avez jamais pensé que vous pouviez être importante, ou que votre identité puisse compter.

Et pourtant aujourd’hui, des hommes et des femmes ont livré des batailles suite à votre décision. Des hommes et des femmes se sont servis de votre nom pour justifier leur combat. Des hommes et des femmes sont morts à cause de vous.

 

Vous vous sentez mal.

Vous lancez des regards inquiets autour de vous, saisie de paranoïa. Est-ce qu’on vous a reconnue ? Vous ne voulez pas attendre de le découvrir et prenez vos jambes à votre cou pour quitter le lieu le plus vite possible.

 

« Je vais rentrer à la maison… Ils sauront quoi faire. » pensez-vous.

 

***

 

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, vous arrivez en vue de votre foyer. Mais il n’est plus comme dans vos souvenirs : le lieu a été saccagé, en partie détruit. Des traces de lutte sont visibles un peu partout.

 

« Non… » laissez-vous échapper.

 

Vous vous précipitez à l’intérieur, terrorisée par ce que vous pourriez y trouver.

Vous soulevez les décombres pour vous frayer un chemin parmi les ruines de la bâtisse. Vous cherchez frénétiquement ce que vous ne voulez pas voir : les corps de vos proches.

Alors que vous fouillez sans succès la maison, une main se pose sur votre épaule.

Vous sursautez et vous retournez instantanément, prête à vous battre, mais vous découvrez…

 

« Prompto ! »

 

Vous ne lui laissez pas le temps de dire un mot et vous jetez dans ses bras. Vous êtes tellement heureuse de le revoir !

 

« J’ai eu si peur, j’ai cru… j’ai cru… » dites-vous.

 

« Je sais. » répond-il. « J’étais inquiet pour toi aussi. »

 

« Et les autres ? Est-ce qu’ils vont bien ? »

 

« Gladio a été blessé, mais ce n’est rien dont il ne puisse se remettre, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

« Je suis désolée… » sanglotez-vous. « … je suis tellement désolée… »

 

« Ça va aller. » vous dit-il en caressant votre dos pour vous rassurer. « Mais on ne doit pas rester ici. Les gars du Nouvel Empire doivent encore être dans le coin… »

 

« Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué ? »

 

« Oui. Après que les Royalistes ont renforcé leur mouvement, tout le monde a cherché à savoir où tu te trouvais. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont eu vent de notre planque et ils ont donné l’assaut. Je suis resté car on se doutait que tu voudrais revenir, mais nos ennemis ont dû avoir la même idée que nous. Alors il va falloir être prudents. »

 

Vous soupirez, abattue.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » vous demande Prompto.

 

« … je n’ai jamais voulu ça… » murmurez-vous.

 

« Attention, baisse-toi ! » vous dit-il soudain en vous plaquant au sol.

 

La suite est confuse et se mélange dans votre esprit. Vous vous souvenez de petits groupes armés vous attaquant. Prompto et vous prenant la fuite. Ce qui restait de votre foyer, brûlé. L’image se trouble, devient blanche jusqu’à ce que vous ne distinguiez plus rien.

 

« Aurora. »

 

« Papa… »

 

« Réveille-toi. »

 

« C’est trop dur… »

 

« Tu m’as promis que tu n’abandonnerais pas. »

 

« Aurora. »

 

« Aurora ? Aurora ? »

 

Vous ouvrez les yeux.

Vous êtes allongée sur un lit de camp, dans une petite tente. A côté de vous se tient un jeune homme occupé à éponger votre front.

 

« Aurora ? C’est bien ça ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Hm… oui… » marmonnez-vous.

 

« Maman ! Elle est réveillée ! »

 

Une femme entre dans la tente et s’agenouille à côté de vous :

 

« Que les Six soient loués ! Lorsque nous vous avons trouvé près de Daurell nous avons eu peur que vous ne passiez pas la nuit ! »

 

 _Daurell ? Ah oui, les cavernes…_ Vous vous souvenez, vous aviez perdu connaissance à cause du poison.

Vous vous redressez brutalement, soudain inquiète.

 

« Doucement ! Vous n’avez pas encore récupéré ! »

 

Effectivement, votre tête se met immédiatement à tourner.

 

« Où suis-je ? » demandez-vous.

 

« En sécurité. » vous répond fièrement le jeune homme en écartant le pan de tissu de la tente, vous laissant apercevoir un peu partout à l’extérieur les écussons des Royalistes.


	4. Woods Darker than Night

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis votre arrivée dans la base Royaliste, et vous souhaitez quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Vous ne vous y sentez pas à votre place.

 

Depuis cette fameuse nuit au Vieux Lestallum et la médiatisation de votre intervention, votre vie a complètement basculé.

Après avoir rencontré Prompto dans votre ancienne maison, vous avez fui pour retrouver Ignis et Gladiolus mais les troupes du Nouvel Empire et de l’Age du Soleil ne vous ont pas quitté d’une semelle. Alors que vous les affrontiez, vous avez été contrainte de vous séparer de Prompto pour pouvoir leur échapper.

De nouveau seule, vous avez crapahuté dans Duscae à la recherche de vos proches, évitant tant bien que mal les partisans des factions belliqueuses. Malheureusement, de nouvelles échauffourées se sont produites alors qu’on vous reconnaissait ou que des innocents étaient malmenés et que vous avez dû engager le combat pour survivre ou défendre la population.

Les semaines passant, votre réputation n’a cessé de croître dans les médias alors que vous vous efforcez pourtant de rester le plus possible à l’écart. Des extrémistes vous ont même baptisée « la Sauveuse » suite à vos actes de défense des citoyens et  comme promesse de l’avenir que vous pouvez leur offrir.

 

_Mais je ne suis rien de tout ça._

 

Vous détestez ce surnom. Vous avez le sentiment de l’avoir usurpé. Vous ne méritez pas qu’on vous nomme ainsi.

 

« Je ne fais rien d’exceptionnel. J’essaie seulement d’aider les gens quand je le peux… » pensez-vous.

 

Tout ce conflit semble vous dépasser. Depuis que vous êtes petite, vous connaissez votre nom et votre héritage. Lucis Caelum. Le nom de famille de votre mère, le nom qu’a aussi porté votre père. Celui de la lignée royale du Lucis. Mais vous n’en avez jamais voulu.

Vous êtes fière de ce que vous êtes, mais vous ne vous sentez pas légitime pour assumer ce nom. Vous êtes née dans un monde de chaos où il n’y avait plus de souverains, et ce nouveau n’est pas tellement différent. De quel droit pourriez-vous prétendre quoi que ce soit juste de par votre nom de naissance ?

La famille Lucis Caelum avait pour rôle la protection du Cristal, et disposait de capacités hors norme qui lui permettaient de régner et de guider le peuple. Aujourd’hui, le Cristal n’existe plus et vous ne possédez rien vous distinguant du commun des mortels. Pas de magie. Pas d’Arsenal fantôme. Pas de pouvoir de soin. Rien.

 

Alors pourquoi tous ces gens persistent-ils à vous croire exceptionnelle ?

 

« Aurora, vous pouvez venir s’il-vous-plait ? » vous demande poliment le jeune homme qui s’occupe de vous depuis votre arrivée. « Quelqu’un aimerait vous parler. Enfin, si vous êtes suffisamment en forme ! » ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

 

« … Très bien, je te suis. » lui répondez-vous.

 

Vous sortez de la tente et traversez le campement.

Sur votre chemin, les gens se retournent et vous dévisagent, vous mettant extrêmement mal à l’aise.

 

« Tout le monde vous admire ! » dit-il gaiement.

 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

 

« Vous êtes le symbole de notre espoir pour ce monde ! » insiste-t-il. « Vous avoir parmi nous est un grand honneur ! »

 

Vous n’ajoutez rien. Un homme s’approche de vous, le regard plein de gratitude et vous saisit la main :

 

« Je vous remercie, votre Majesté ! »

 

Vous le regardez avec de grands yeux, surprise de l’entendre prononcer ces mots.

 

« Vous avez sauvé ma femme et mon fils dans le campement Nord ! Sans vous, les troupes de l’Age du Soleil les auraient emportés ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant ! »

 

Vous ne savez pas exactement quoi lui répondre. Il est tellement ému que vous-même restez coite devant sa déclaration. Ses remerciements ont attiré d’autres personnes, et bientôt vous vous retrouvez entourées de visages souriants, curieux, reconnaissants. Devant cette situation embarrassante, vous formulez :

 

« Je vous en prie. N’importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

 

« Oh non, tout le monde ne l’aurait pas fait ! » vous dit une dame dans la foule.

 

« Elle a raison. Vous faites preuve d’un courage exemplaire ! » ajoute une autre.

 

« Vous seule pourrez nous guider ! » surenchérit un homme.

 

Vous les regardez. Vous êtes sidérée parce que vous voyez et entendez. Vous n’auriez jamais cru cela possible.

 

« Désolé, mais nous devons y aller. » dit le jeune homme, vous extirpant ainsi de la foule.

 

Alors que vous vous dirigez avec lui vers une tente relativement grande, vous pouvez encore entendre derrière vous les encouragements des réfugiés Royalistes.

 

A l’intérieur vous attend un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, plutôt costaud.

 

« Soyez la bienvenue, Aurora Lucis Caelum. Mon nom est Óengus et je dirige la résistance Royaliste. »

 

« Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi. » lui répondez-vous poliment.

 

« Mais c’est tout naturel. Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser sans aide. »

 

« Je vous remercie. »

 

Óengus  vous regarde et vous sourit :

 

« Maintenant que vous allez mieux, c’est à mon tour de solliciter votre aide. »

 

« Ecoutez, c’est très gentil de votre part mais… » commencez-vous, mais il vous interrompt :

 

« Le Nouvel Empire a monté un fort à quelques kilomètres d’ici. J’ai entendu dire qu’ils y rassemblaient leurs armes Rivertech. Il nous faut prendre cette base d’assaut et les priver de leurs ressources, et vous allez nous prêter main forte. »

 

« Je regrette, mais c’est impossible. Je ne souhaite pas livrer de guerre, ni prendre parti. » répondez-vous.

 

« Oh mais c’est déjà le cas très chère. Vous êtes un symbole pour tous les Royalistes. Vous avez dû le constater à l’extérieur : tout le monde est prêt à se rassembler derrière vous. »

 

« Mais je ne suis pas prête à les guider. » ajoutez-vous. « Vous êtes leur leader, je ne suis rien. Je ferais mieux de quitter ce campement avant de vous mettre tous en danger de par ma présence. »

 

Vous le saluez rapidement et faites demi-tour pour quitter la tente, mais il vous interpelle calmement :

 

« Ces gens ont choisi de risquer leurs vies pour votre existence. A vous de décider si vous comptez les abandonner ou non. »

 

***

 

Vous rassemblez vos affaires dans la petite tente. Votre blessure au bras est encore douloureuse mais pas incapacitante, et vous avez complètement récupéré de votre empoisonnement.

Alors que le crépuscule baigne le camp d’une faible lueur, vous vous dirigez discrètement vers la sortie.

 

« Vous nous laissez ? » demande la voix du jeune homme qui vous a soignée.

 

Vous vous retournez vers lui :

 

« Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. »

 

Il ne dit rien alors que vous recommencez à marcher pour vous éloigner du camp, puis ajoute finalement :

 

« Nous vous attendrons, Aurora Lucis Caelum. »

 

Le nom résonne dans votre tête. C’est comme ça que vous ont nommés vos parents, mais vous avez le sentiment que ce n’est pas vous.

Sans dire un mot, vous quittez le camp et vous enfoncez dans la nuit nuageuse.

 

***

 

Après avoir marché quelques kilomètres, vous vous arrêtez dans une clairière de la Forêt de Nebula. Vous connaissez bien ce lieu, vous y veniez souvent par le passé.

Dans le ciel, de lourds nuages gris masquent la lueur de la lune, teintant les bois d’une obscurité presque surnaturelle.

Vous vous asseyez à proximité d’un petit point d’eau et regardez la surface plane. Votre reflet vous adresse un regard triste, inquiet, perdu.

 

« Aurora Lucis Caelum hein… » laissez-vous échapper, pensive et contrariée.

 

Tout à coup, des ondes se forment à la surface venant déformer votre reflet alors qu’une grenouille a bondit dans la mare.

Vous scrutez les perturbations dans l’eau, mais à votre grande stupeur ce n’est pas votre reflet qui réapparait : vous reconnaissez cette chevelure pourpre aussi indomptable que la vôtre et ces yeux dorés qui vous regardaient avec tendresse.

 

« Papa ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Aurora… » chuchote le reflet.

 

« S’il-te-plait papa, aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

 

« Bien sûr que tu le sais. » vous répond-il. « Mais tu n’en as pas encore conscience. »

 

« Mais… je ne peux pas… c’est trop dur… »

 

« Tu ne _peux_ pas, ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? »

 

« Je… … »

 

« Tu dois te montrer forte Aurora. Le destin que nous devons assumer n’est jamais facile, mais il nous faut l’accomplir malgré tout. »

 

Le reflet se trouble progressivement, la voix se fait plus lointaine.

 

« Papa, attends ! »

 

« Tu as déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin en toi. Tu dois seulement le trouver. »

 

« Papa !!! »

 

Mais la voix a disparu, l’eau ne reflétant plus que votre propre visage.

 

_J’ai déjà tout ce dont j’ai besoin ?_

 

Vous restez pendant un moment à contempler la surface de la flaque, perdue dans vos pensées au cœur de la sombre nuit.


	5. Metal Gleamed in the Twilight

Vous refermez tout doucement la porte métallique menant au sous-sol du bâtiment en ruine. Après avoir quitté le camp des Royalistes, vous vous êtes dirigée vers les Mines abandonnées de Balouve à proximité desquelles se sont réfugiés Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto.

Enfin, c’est ce que vous espérez. La dernière fois que vous avez vu Prompto il vous avait expliqué que ce serait le point de rendez-vous, mais vous ne savez pas si c’est toujours le cas.

 

Vous descendez en silence les escaliers de pierre conduisant dans une série de tunnels aménagés. Alors que vous progressez dans les galeries, vous entendez des pas se rapprocher sur votre droite. Vous vous plaquez au mur un peu avant le croisement, afin de surprendre l’inconnu et prendre le dessus si nécessaire. Vous refermez votre main sur la garde de votre arme, prête à dégainer. Mais finalement vous n’en aurez pas besoin.

 

« Aurora ? »

 

« Talcott ? »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » vous demande-t-il à la fois surpris et content de vous revoir.

 

« Je cherche Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus… » répondez-vous.

 

« Ah oui ! Ils sont ici ! » dit-il un peu gêné.

 

« Oh ! Très bien, euh, merci ! »

 

_Ah bah bravo, très naturel comme comportement…_

Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de bafouiller des banalités en présence de Talcott. Maintenant que vous êtes adulte, vous le trouvez plus séduisant que jamais et vous tenir en face de lui a tendance à vous faire perdre tous vos moyens.

 

« Talcott ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » résonne une voix féminine dans le couloir.

 

Une jeune femme vêtue d’un treillis s’approche et saisit Talcott par le bras :

 

« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demande-t-elle avant de s’intéresser finalement à vous : « Qui est-ce ? »

 

« Ah, euh, je te présente Aurora ! » lui explique Talcott. « Aurora, voici Norah ! »

 

Norah vous dévisage de la tête aux pieds :

 

« Alors c’est elle, la fameuse Aurora… » dit-elle d’un ton condescendant.

 

« Enchantée. » répondez-vous simplement par politesse, en faisant de votre mieux pour garder votre calme.

 

Non, vous n’êtes absolument pas enchantée.

 

« Oui, moi aussi… » répond-elle, tout aussi sincère que vous apparemment. « Bon, tu viens ? » dit-elle en passant ses bras de façon exagérée autour de Talcott.

 

« Oui, j’arrive, une minute. »

 

Elle retire ses bras et fait la moue :

 

« Dépêches-toi alors ! » boude-t-elle en s’éloignant.

 

Vous la regardez partir dans le couloir, étrangement satisfaite.

 

« Ah, désolé pour ça… » vous dit Talcott.

 

« Il n’y a pas de mal. » lui répondez-vous, même si chacun de ces mots vous brûle la langue lorsque vous les articulez. Mais vous ne voulez pas faire de peine à Talcott.

 

Non, vous vous contenterez de garder la peine au fond de votre cœur.

 

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Vraiment. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, j’étais très inquiet pour toi… »

 

_Non Talcott… Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Tu ne le sais pas mais tu me poignardes à chaque attention que tu as pour moi… parce que je sais que tu es déjà avec cette Norah… Alors arrêtes d’être aussi mignon, s’il-te-plait !_

 

« Tu vas bien, n’est-ce pas ? » vous demande-t-il en constatant que vous ne répondez pas.

 

« Oh, oui. » dites-vous un peu hésitante. « Oui. Ça va. » ajoutez-vous d’un ton plus assuré.

 

« D’accord ! » répond-il en se frottant la tête. « Je vais te laisser alors… »

 

« Oui. Merci. »

 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi… » dit-il avant de prendre le même chemin que Norah.

 

Vous restez sans bouger pendant un instant.

_Non, ça ne va pas…_

Mais à qui pourriez-vous expliquer vos craintes et vos peines ?

 

 

Vous entrez dans une pièce de taille moyenne aux murs de brique, éclairée par des lumières jaunâtres. L’agencement est rudimentaire mais difficile de faire mieux en ces temps de crise.

 

« Et regardez qui voilà… » vous lance Gladiolus en râlant depuis sa chaise.

 

Vous pouvez voir un bandage faire le tour de son torse. Apparemment, il porte encore les traces de l’attaque de votre foyer. Vous vous approchez de lui :

 

« Je suis désolée. » dites-vous d’une petite voix.

 

Gladiolus adopte une mine étonnée devant vos soudaines excuses. Puis il secoue la tête et pose sa main sur votre épaule.

 

« Rah… ça va, ne fais pas cette tête. C’est rien du tout, j’en ai vu d’autres… Racontes plutôt ce qui t’est arrivé… » ajoute-t-il en désignant le bandage sur votre bras gauche.

 

Vous vous asseyez autour de la petite table et racontez à vos trois pères d’adoption comment vous avez été attaquée par un groupe de dissidents, votre périple dans les cavernes, votre arrivée au camp des Royalistes… et votre désarroi quant à votre situation.

 

« Ce n’est pas une position facile. » fait remarquer Ignis. « Chacune de tes actions peut maintenant avoir de grandes conséquences. »

 

« Mais je ne veux pas ! » objectez-vous. « Je ne veux pas prendre parti pour une des factions ! Je ne veux pas qu’il y ait des affrontements et que des gens meurent… »

 

« Malheureusement, je crois qu’il est trop tard pour ça. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Ouais, tu t’es mise dans un sacré pétrin… » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Les gens n’arrêtent pas de parler de toi. » poursuit Prompto. « Ils s’accordent tous sur ton importance. Sauf qu’ils n’ont pas les mêmes motivations : les Royalistes espèrent que tu les conduiras vers une ère de stabilité alors que le Nouvel Empire te voit comme une menace qu’il faut éliminer. »

 

« Mais comment faire ? Je ne suis pas un leader, je n’ai aucune idée de comment diriger un peuple ! »

 

« Ça s’apprend. » dit Ignis. « Et il semblerait que tu sois déjà en train de t’y faire… »

 

« Comment ça ? »

 

« Tu dis que tu ne veux pas t’impliquer, mais tu as fait un choix en aidant cette vieille dame ce jour-là. Certes tu ne savais pas qui étaient ces hommes, mais tu as agi. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as maintenant une réputation. » continue-t-il.

 

Vous restez silencieuse.

 

« Ton nom est devenu un symbole. D’espoir pour les résistants, de menace pour les dissidents. Tu n’as plus le choix désormais. »

 

Vous restez pensive. Est-ce que c’était ça, l’avenir dont vous avait parlé votre père ? Est-ce que vous devez vraiment assumer ce rôle ?

 

« T’en fais pas, on ne va pas te laisser toute seule. » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Il a raison. On sera là pour t’aider. » ajoute Prompto.

 

Ignis acquiesce aussi de son côté.

 

 _« Il va falloir assumer ta destinée… »_ vous glisse une voix dans le lointain.

 

Vous ne les voyez pas, mais vous pouvez sentir la présence de Noctis et d’Ardyn à vos côtés.

Oui. C’est peut-être possible…

 

***

 

Vous vous mettez en position en haut de la colline. A l’aide de vos jumelles, vous observez les allées et venues des partisans du Nouvel Empire dans leur base.

A côté de vous, Ignis vous demande :

 

« Alors, comment ça se présente ? »

 

« Ils n’ont pas l’air très nombreux à l’extérieur. On devrait pouvoir s’infiltrer facilement. » répondez-vous.

 

« Parfait. On récupère les informations et on s’en va. »

 

Vous descendez tous les deux discrètement la pente et rejoignez Prompto et Gladiolus en contre-bas.

 

« Vous êtes parés ? »

 

« Oui ! »

 

« Alors c’est parti ! »

 

Vous pénétrez tous les quatre dans la base par un petit passage préparé par Gladiolus et Prompto. Vous avancez prudemment, assommant en silence les gardes sur votre chemin. Finalement, vous atteignez le bâtiment servant de réserve pour les armes du Nouvel Empire.

 

« C’est donc ça, la fameuse Rivertech… »

 

Depuis l’extérieur vous distinguez des rangées d’étranges armes à feu. Elles ressemblent beaucoup à celles qu’utilisaient les soldats magitech, mais quelque chose dans leur conception semble différer.

Vous entrez dans la réserve et examinez les armes. Alors que vous collectez des informations sur cette nouvelle technologie, vous êtes brutalement interrompus :

 

« C’était trop facile. Tuez-les. »

 

Brusquement, vous voilà sous le feu des troupes du Nouvel Empire. Vous et vos compagnons vous mettez rapidement à couvert alors que les armes font pleuvoir sur vous des tirs lumineux produisant un étrange sifflement.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demandez-vous.

 

« On n’a pas le choix ils sont trop nombreux, il faut se replier ! » vous crie Gladiolus pour couvrir le bruit des tirs.

 

« Regagnez la sortie pendant que je vous couvre ! » vous presse Prompto.

 

« Ne les laissez pas s’échapper ! » hurle le chef de l’autre côté du hangar.

 

Mais déjà vous courez vers l’ouverture et vous engouffrez dedans suivie par Ignis, Gladiolus puis Prompto.

Lorsque vous faites irruption dans la cour, vous tombez nez-à-nez avec des partisans du Nouvel Empire qui vous attendaient, leurs armes pointées dans votre direction.

Surprise, vous vous immobilisez : ils ont l’avantage, s’ils veulent tirer rien ne les en empêchera. En un battement de cœur votre vie défile devant vos yeux : Insomnia, la nuit, vos parents, Noctis, les années au foyer, les guerres de clans, Talcott…

 

Alors que tout semble perdu, vos ennemis s’écroulent les uns après les autres, frappés par des tirs d’armes à feu et d’armes de trait venant exploser leurs cages thoraciques et répandant des gerbes de sang dans les airs.

Vous restez paralysée devant ce spectacle macabre, encore sous le choc d’être passée à deux doigts de la mort et profondément émue par le décès brutal de tous ces gens devant vous.

 

« Aurora, bouges-toi ! » vous crie Gladiolus, vous sortant de votre état de stupéfaction.

 

Ignis vous prend par la main, vous entrainant à couvert avec lui.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir la tête ailleurs ! » vous réprimande-t-il.

 

« Je… » commencez-vous, mais vous ne savez pas quoi ajouter. Tous ces gens sont morts !

 

« Aurora, regarde-moi » vous dit Prompto en s’agenouillant devant vous et en posant ses mains sur vos épaules. « Ça va aller. On va sortir d’ici. D’accord ? »

 

« … Oui. » acquiescez-vous en reprenant un peu d’aplomb.

 

« Bien. Allons-y. »

 

Vous profitez de l’ouverture offerte pour vous éloigner de la réserve d’armes en enjambant les corps jonchant le sol.

Alors que vous faites de votre mieux pour garder votre calme, votre petit groupe de se trouve de nouveau cerné.

 

« Vous ne vous échapperez pas si facilement ! » vous lancent vos ennemis.

 

« A l’assaut ! » crie Óengus.

 

D’un peu partout des Royalistes surgissent et se jettent sur les représentants impériaux, vous sauvant encore une fois.

 

« Mais, c’est vous ? » laissez-vous échapper.

 

« Evidemment. » répond Óengus entre deux parades. « Nos espions nous ont mis au courant pour cette base. Nous avons tout de suite compris que c’était un piège alors nous nous sommes mis en route le plus vite possible. »

 

Ils sont venus… pour vous ?

 

« Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous tirer de ce guêpier ! » ajoute-t-il. « On les retient, rejoignez le reste du groupe à l’extérieur et mettez-vous en sécurité ! »

 

« Mais… et vous ? » vous inquiétez-vous.

 

« Nous n’avons pas le temps d’en débattre votre Altesse ! Sauvez-vous ! »

 

« Il a raison, viens ! » vous dit Gladiolus.

 

Vous quittez la scène de combat en esquivant les assauts de vos ennemis et en parant leurs attaques. Mais malgré l’intervention des forces Royalistes, les troupes du Nouvel Empire sont de plus en plus nombreuses et commencent à submerger les résistants.

 

« Ça commence à devenir compliqué ! » fait remarquer Prompto.

 

« Il faut absolument qu’on atteigne la sortie ! » dit Ignis.

 

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit derrière vous. Vous jetez un coup d’œil en arrière pour découvrir une fumée blanche chargée de petits éclats lumineux s’élever dans le ciel.

En cherchant la source de l’explosion, vous distinguez le commandant qui a ordonné à ses hommes de vous attaquer. Il porte une arme lourde équipée d’un canon volumineux projetant les bombes à l’origine de l’étrange fumée.

Et devant lui un genou au sol, Óengus, qui a été blessé par la déflagration.

 

Vous faites immédiatement demi-tour.

 

« Aurora, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » crie Gladiolus.

 

« Je vais l’aider ! » lui répondez-vous, sans trop comprendre vous-même votre décision.

 

Vous courez à perdre haleine, esquivant de nouveau les impériaux, dans l’espoir de pouvoir contrer leur chef avant qu’il ne poursuive son attaque.

 

Tout à coup, le temps se ralentit.

Vous pouvez discerner autour de vous chaque affrontement, analyser chaque coup. Vous voyez distinctement devant vous le commandant à l’arme lourde s’approcher pas à pas d’Óengus. Sur son visage se dessine lentement un sourire sadique de satisfaction. Vous regardez Óengus, lisez la peur dans son regard face à son adversaire.

« Óengus ! » semblez-vous crier au ralenti dans cette distorsion de l’espace-temps.

Il tourne doucement la tête vers vous, et à votre grande surprise vous adresse un sourire franc et soulagé.

« Óengus !!! » criez-vous de plus belle en tendant votre main vers lui, luttant contre la contraction temporelle qui perturbe votre perception.

Mais le commandant est trop proche à présent, vous le voyez presser la détente…

« Nooon !!! »

L’explosion vous oblige à stopper votre course et à vous protéger de la fumée blanche brûlante s’en échappant.

 

Lorsque le nuage se dissipe enfin, vous pouvez apercevoir le corps sans vie d’Óengus gisant sur le sol.

 

Vous restez interdite, ouvrant de grands yeux sur le corps du leader des Royalistes. Les pensées se bousculent : « Il ne méritait pas ça… » « C’est trop injuste… » « Il est mort à cause de moi… »

Un rire sardonique interrompt le fil de vos idées noires :

 

« Ha ha ! C’en est fini d’Óengus ! Maintenant nous n’aurons aucun mal à écraser les Royalistes ! » tonne le commandant.

 

Vous tournez votre tête dans sa direction. La colère monte en vous à une vitesse fulgurante.

Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser continuer. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser son crime impuni. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les efforts d’Óengus être réduits à néant.

 

Vous dégainez votre nodachi et chargez.

 

« Raaaaaahhhh ! » hurlez-vous en vous précipitant sur l’odieux commandant.

 

« Pff ! La Lucis Caelum… » se moque-t-il en se tournant dans votre direction et en braquant son arme vers vous.

 

« Aurora !!! »

 

Il presse la détente.

La charge se dirige vers vous.

Si elle vous touche, c’est la mort assurée.

Il vous faut parer.

_« Tu as déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin en toi. Tu dois seulement le trouver. »_

Vous lâchez votre nodachi et dirigez votre main dans le vide, comme s’il y avait quelque chose ici.

Votre main se referme.

Elle agrippe une anse.

Vous rabattez votre bras devant vous pour disposer le bouclier de façon à parer le coup.

La cuirasse informelle se matérialise sous vos yeux dans des éclats lumineux violacés jusqu’à former une défense suffisante pour contrer le projectile.

L’impact vous repousse vers l’arrière mais vous tenez bon, protégée par le bouclier.

La fumée de l’explosion se dissipe.

 

Vous vous relevez, le Bouclier de la Juste en main et une collection d’armes translucides flottant autour de vous.

 

« Ignis, est-ce que c’est ce que je crois… ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« Ça m’en a tout l’air… »

 

« L’Arsenal fantôme ! » conclut Prompto, ébahi.


	6. Patches of Sky

Vous vous tenez droite, la tête légèrement relevée. Vous arborez une expression solennelle alors que vous dévisagez le meurtrier d’Óengus.

Tout autour de vous, les armes de l’Arsenal fantôme tournoient dans une ronde lumineuse majestueuse.

Vous êtes aussi surprise que Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto de l’apparition de cette collection que l’on croyait perdue avec le sacrifice de Noctis.

Non, pas aussi surprise en réalité.

Votre père le savait depuis le début. Il a tenté de vous guider vers ce destin. Aujourd’hui seulement vous commencez à comprendre.

 

Vous n’avez jamais voulu prendre part aux conflits. Vous ne vouliez pas soutenir une faction plutôt qu’une autre, tous les groupuscules ayant leurs extrêmes que vous ne souhaitiez pas encourager. Vous avez toujours pensé qu’il était inutile de se battre, que les guerres ne causaient que souffrance et désolation. Vous n’avez jamais compris pourquoi les survivants, après les Années Noires, ont préféré s’entredéchirer plutôt que de se serrer les coudes pour rebâtir ensemble le nouveau monde.

 

Vous ne voulez pas de morts. Mais aujourd’hui vous mesurez la portée de la situation.

 

Vous n’avez plus le choix. Que vous le vouliez ou non, les clans s’entretuent pour la dominance d’Eos. Vous n’avez peut-être pas directement lancé ce conflit, mais vous pouvez l’arrêter. Vous avez les moyens, vous avez le devoir d’y mettre un terme. Vous ne pouvez plus fermer les yeux et laisser ces gens mourir en votre nom.

 

« Rendez les armes. » dites-vous fermement aux impériaux.

 

« Sinon quoi ? » vous défie le commandant. « Tu comptes faire quoi avec tes joujoux, hein ? Tu vas nous… »

 

Il est interrompu, un carreau d’arbalète planté dans son épaule l’empêchant de poursuivre.

Il vous regarde avec un sentiment d’incompréhension, de honte et de haine sur son visage alors que vous le tenez en joue avec l’Arbalète du Virtuose.

 

« C’est ma dernière offre. Rendez-vous, ou votre camp sera saccagé. »

 

Dans l’assemblée, quelques impériaux baissent leur armes devant votre démonstration. Mais le commandant refuse d’obtempérer.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous êtes intimidés par cette gamine ? Parce qu’elle est capable de faire des tours de passe-passe ? Je vous rappelle que nous avons la technologie Rivertech, rien ne pourra nous arr… »

 

Vous tirez un autre carreau dans sa jambe, le faisant tomber au sol.

 

« Dernière chance. »

 

Débordant de colère, le commandant se relève et vous charge avec l’énergie du désespoir. Mais vous n’avez pas besoin de l’abattre. Le jeune homme Royaliste qui s’était occupé de vous au camp le tue d’un coup de feu net et précis.

Vous le regardez, reconnaissante alors qu’il vous dit :

 

« Bienvenue parmi nous, votre Majesté. »

 

***

 

Vous avez suivi les Royalistes jusqu’à leur campement avec Prompto, Gladiolus et Ignis. A votre arrivée, vous avez été acclamée en héroïne. Cette fois, vous ne les avez pas repoussés comme dans le camp d’Óengus, mais vous n’avez pas accepté leurs remerciements pour autant. Des hommes et des femmes ont perdu la vie aujourd’hui, et rien ne justifie que l’on fête une victoire sur les cadavres de compagnons.

Vous vous mettez dans un petit coin à l’écart pour discuter de cette situation avec vos pères d’adoption :

 

« Aurora, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Oui. Ça va. J’ai enfin compris ce que je devais faire. »

 

Un silence s’installe alors qu’ils affichent des expressions contrariées.

 

« Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça. » lâche finalement Gladiolus.

 

« On n’y peut rien. » répondez-vous. « Ça devait se produire… »

 

« Et pour l’Arsenal fantôme ? » demande Prompto. « Comment as-tu su ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. C’est comme si… je l’avais senti. »

 

« C’est vraiment étrange qu’il se manifeste maintenant. » réfléchit Ignis. « D’autant plus que ta mère était incapable de l’utiliser. »

 

« En tout cas ça te sera bien pratique. » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« Excusez-moi… » vous interrompt timidement le jeune homme de tout à l’heure. « Ils aimeraient que vous leur parliez. »

 

« … D’accord. » répondez-vous.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes leur dire ? » demande Ignis.

 

« La vérité. »

 

 

Vous montez sur une petite estrade en bois afin de dominer la foule venue vous écouter. Votre cœur bat la chamade, mais vous savez que vous devez le faire. Vous inspirez profondément et vous lancez :

 

« Mes amis. Aujourd’hui nous pleurons la disparition du grand homme que fût Óengus. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de bien le connaître, mais il s’est montré bon avec moi, c’était un guerrier redoutable et un excellent meneur. Il aurait dû être ici en cet instant. Si je n’avais pas agi égoïstement, nous aurions pu célébrer ensemble cette victoire sur le Nouvel Empire. C’est pourquoi j’implore votre pardon pour toutes mes erreurs. »

 

Vous marquez une pause pour vous vous incliner humblement vers l’assemblée. Puis vous reprenez :

 

« Mais à présent, il est temps de se tourner vers l’avenir. De bâtir ensemble ce futur auquel vous croyez et que vous souhaitez me confier. Il est urgent que ces combats inutiles cessent et que la paix et l’harmonie puissent revenir en Eos. »

 

Vous prenez une grande inspiration et déclamez :

 

« C’est pourquoi moi, Aurora Lucis Caelum, héritière du trône et détentrice des pouvoirs des Anciens Rois du Lucis, accepte d’assumer ce rôle et vous aiderai à atteindre cet idéal en menant cette lutte à vos côtés pour l’avenir de ce pays ! »

 

Vous sentez vos jambes trembler sous votre déclaration. Mais vous ne pouvez plus flancher. La foule scande votre nom, arborant des mines joyeuses et des regards pleins d’espoir.

 

« Vive Aurora ! » « Gloire à Aurora, notre Sauveuse ! »

 

C’est vrai. Vous êtes devenue leur Sauveuse.

 

_Papa… est-ce que tu es fier de moi ?_

 

***

 

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis que vous avez pris la décision de guider les Royalistes. Vous vous faites difficilement à cette position, mais vous n’avez pas le choix si vous voulez éviter d’autres bains de sang inutiles et ramener la paix.

 

« Tiens, c’est le dernier rapport sur la technologie Rivertech. » vous dit Ignis en vous tendant un petit dossier.

 

« Merci. » répondez-vous en le feuilletant.

 

« C’est assez inquiétant. » poursuit-il. « Il semblerait que le Nouvel Empire utilise un mélange hérité de la technologie magitech et un autre élément inconnu pour remplacer les noyaux daemoniques afin d’amplifier la puissance des armes. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Pour l’instant, on ne sait pas. Le secret est bien gardé, mais nous avons pu remarquer que la majeure partie de la production semble venir du Lac Vesper. »

 

« Il faudra aller enquêter dans le coin alors. » ajoute Prompto alors qu’il entre dans la pièce, accompagné par Talcott et Norah.

 

« Ça sera risqué, mais on ne peut pas les laisser continuer. Leurs armes sont trop dangereuses. » approuvez-vous.

 

« Une escouade de reconnaissance est déjà prête à partir si besoin. » dit Norah.

 

« Ils se sont vite organisé ! » remarque Prompto.

 

« Oui, il semblerait que l’arrivée d’Aurora en tant que leader ait bien boosté le moral des troupes ! » constate Talcott avec entrain.

 

« Et pas seulement chez les Royalistes. » ajoute Ignis. « J’ai entendu dire qu’un peu partout la population était plutôt favorable au mouvement mené par Aurora. »

 

« Tu veux dire… qu’ils me soutiennent ? »

 

« En tout cas, ils préfèrent imaginer la Sauveuse sur le trône plutôt que la dominance du Nouvel Empire. »

 

« Ce n’est pas toujours le cas. » objecte Norah.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demande Talcott.

 

« Pour ma part j’ai entendu quelques réticences quant à la prise de pouvoir d’Aurora. Certaines personnes ne souhaitent pas voir revenir la régence par l’héritage du sang. Selon eux, cela a suffisamment duré et il faut laisser la direction à de nouvelles têtes. »

 

« Ça peut se comprendre… » dit Prompto.

 

Vous réfléchissez un instant : ces arguments sont tout à fait recevables. Vous avez déjà du mal à vous considérer vous-même légitime pour mener ce combat et reprendre l’héritage de votre lignée, il est donc normal que ces gens émettent des doutes quant à votre position.

 

« Et ce n’est pas tout. » poursuit Norah. « D’autres personnes bien renseignées estiment qu’on ne peut pas confier la direction d’un pays à la fille d’Ardyn Izunia. »

 

Vous dévisagez Norah alors qu’elle prononce le nom de votre père. Décidément, c’est comme si cette femme s’efforçait de remuer le couteau dans vos plaies à chaque instant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » mourrez-vous d’envie de lui rétorquer. Mais en réalité vous connaissez déjà la réponse, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de poursuivre :

 

« Vous connaissez le passé de l’ex-Chancelier impérial. Son implication dans la chute du Lucis, du Niflheim, dans la création de l’armée magitech renforcée par le pouvoir des daemons… Certains pensent qu’un homme qui a trompé tout un chacun et mené le monde au bord de la crise n’est pas une ascendance recommandable pour qui veut prétendre au trône… »

 

« Norah, ça suffit. » lui dit Talcott.

 

« Désolée, mais je rapporte seulement les faits. »

 

Les paroles de Norah vous ont énervée, mais vous savez qu’il y a une part de vérité dans ses propos. Vous savez que votre père n’était pas ce monstre que tout le monde a voulu voir, qu’il avait de bonnes raisons d’accomplir tout ceci, mais que les faits sont là et jouent clairement en sa défaveur.

 

« Tu n’étais pas obligée de les annoncer de cette façon… » lui reproche Talcott.

 

« C’est bon, laisse. » dites-vous. « Si c’est vraiment ce qu’ils pensent, c’est mieux que je le sache. »

 

« Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » vous demande Prompto.

 

« Leur prouver que je ne suis pas mon père. »


	7. Path of the Eclipse

Quelques mois se sont écoulés. Le Nouvel Empire continue de renforcer activement ses troupes et d’étendre son influence, et sa progression peut difficilement être stoppée du fait de l’avantage considérable que leur confère la Rivertech.

C’est pourquoi vous avez monté une petite équipe pour vous infiltrer au sein des rangs ennemis et percer le secret de cette technologie.

 

La zone au nord du continent où se situait autrefois le Lac Vesper se présente aujourd’hui comme un immense cratère presque totalement vidé de son eau. Les mangroves et les palétuviers ont laissé place à des marécages boueux et des sables mouvants inhospitaliers.

Cependant, les ruines au cœur de l’ancien Bois de Steyliff sont restées relativement intactes, et il semblerait qu’en ce lieu se cache la réponse au mystère de la Rivertech…

 

Vous faites équipe avec Talcott pour cette mission, pour votre plus grand bonheur.

 

« Tu es sûre que tu veux entrer ? Ça va être dangereux. » vous demande-t-il alors que vous êtes cachés près de la porte des vestiges.

 

« Absolument. Je dois savoir ce qu’ils manigancent. »

 

« Je sais. » répond Talcott. « Mais je ne m’inquiétais pas que pour toi. »

 

Vous le regardez, interrogative.

 

« Evidemment que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… enfin, pour nous tous ! Je veux dire pour nous tous… » bafouille-t-il en rougissant. « Tu es devenue quelqu’un d’important maintenant, des tas de gens comptent sur toi. » reprend-il plus calmement. « S’il devait t’arriver quelque chose, ça pourrait être dramatique pour notre avenir à tous… »

 

Vous lui souriez, touchée par sa sollicitude, et posez votre main sur la sienne pour le rassurer :

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne mourrai pas tant que je n’aurai pas accompli mon devoir. »

 

Il vous sourit à son tour en acquiesçant.

Vous restez silencieux pendant un moment, guettant le moment opportun.

 

« J’espère que l’équipe de Norah s’en sort… » murmure Talcott.

 

Vous aussi. Votre infiltration dépend de leur diversion.

 

« Ah ça y est ! Regarde ! » vous dit-il.

 

Vous pouvez voir que le nombre de gardes a diminué à l’entrée du passage. Vous sortez discrètement de votre cachette et allez assommer les soldats. Vous les rassemblez dans un coin sombre pour les ligoter et les bâillonner afin qu’ils ne donnent pas l’alerte à leur réveil. Puis vous vous faufilez avec Talcott dans la cavité creusée dans la roche menant au cœur des ruines.

 

Alors que vous descendez les escaliers humides, vous regardez avec curiosité votre environnement : l’architecture semble millénaire et la technologie n’a pas d’équivalent avec ce que vous connaissez.

 

« Il parait qu’autrefois on ne pouvait y pénétrer qu’à la nuit tombée. » raconte Talcott. « Mais avec l’assèchement du lac pendant les Années Noires, le terrain est devenu plus vulnérable et pour plus d’efficacité, les gars du Nouvel Empire ont aménagé une trouée permanente pour aller et venir comme bon leur semble. »

 

« Je n’avais jamais vu ce genre de construction auparavant… » dites-vous. « Ça a l’air très ancien ! »

 

« Ça remonterait à plus de 2000 ans, bien avant la création du Lucis ou du Niflheim. »

 

2000 ans… Vous ralentissez et laissez vos doigts courir sur les reliefs des murs avec mélancolie. Est-ce dans ce genre d’endroits que vivait votre père ? Est-ce que vous possédez aussi l’héritage de cette antique civilisation ?

 

« Aurora ? » vous demande doucement Talcott.

 

« Ah, non rien. » répondez-vous rapidement, chassant ces questionnements de vos pensées.

 

Il n’ajoute rien mais vous regarde avec une certaine inquiétude alors que vous pénétrez dans l’atrium des vestiges.

Du plafond semble pleuvoir une lumière irréelle baignant le lieu de vaguelettes changeantes, éclairant l’immense espace à travers une couche d’eau comme suspendue dans les airs. Le long des parois se trouvent des balcons plus ou moins effondrés conduisant à chaque étage à une multitude de pièces adjacentes. Du sable s’écoule par endroits, tombant tels les grains du temps dans un sablier et venant joncher le sol de sa semence doré.

 

« C’est superbe… » laissez-vous échapper.

 

Tout comme vous, Talcott admire la disposition atypique des lieux. Puis il vous désigne une passerelle un peu plus loin :

 

« On va pouvoir passer par là. »

 

Vous le suivez sur l’échafaudage de bois et de métal installé par le Nouvel Empire. Les constructions récentes se remarquent au premier coup d’œil. Elles serpentent le long des murs jusqu’au fond de la gigantesque cour, où vous pouvez apercevoir un étrange spectacle.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » chuchotez-vous.

 

« On dirait une sorte de puits… » dit Talcott.

 

En contrebas, de nombreuses personnes sont affairées autour d’une fissure horizontale creusée dans le sol. De multiples tuyaux plongent au cœur de la faille et semblent en extraire le contenu pour le stocker dans de gros récipients.

En vous approchant un peu plus, vous pouvez apercevoir ce que contient les entrailles de la crevasse : une substance informe qui s’écoule tel un liquide éthéré dans un mouvement surréaliste. Le flux est multicolore, changeant, arborant des tons pastels roses, bleus, jaunes et parcouru de pointes de lumière blanche soulignant délicatement le flot couleur océan.

 

« Gnnn… » marmonnez-vous en portant vos mains à votre tête.

 

« Aurora ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » vous demande Talcott.

 

« Je ne sais pas… c’est comme si… comme si ce qu’il y a dans la faille essaye de m’appeler… »

 

Un flash blanc perturbe votre vision. Puis s’en va, vous laissant deviner le regard contrarié de Talcott devant vous. Puis revient, plus fort cette fois, perturbant également votre ouïe.

Vous sentez quelque chose, mais vous ne pouvez pas poser de mots dessus. Un je-ne-sais-quoi en vous réagit avec ce flux, vous rappelant un passé ancien, vous évoquant un avenir possible, vous ramenant à votre personne en ce lieu et en cette heure.

 

Vous vous agenouillez, les yeux fermés, essayant de canaliser ce trop-plein d’informations circulant dans votre tête.

Vous pouvez les voir : devant vous dans l’espace arc-en-ciel se tiennent Noctis et Ardyn. Ils vous regardent d’un air bienveillant. Et ils vous tendent la main.

Vous tendez vos mains à votre tour vers les leurs, cherchant leur caresse rassurante, leur approbation, leur soutien.

Ils vous sourient, attendant que vos doigts se touchent…

 

Vos mains entrent en contact avec la douceur typique d’une chaleur humaine. Vous rouvrez les yeux : Talcott vous regarde à la fois surpris et inquiet, ses mains dans les vôtres.

 

« Aurora ? »

 

« Talcott ? »

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« … Je ne sais pas… Oui, je crois que ça va maintenant… »

 

« Ils sont là ! » crie une voix au-dessus de vous.

 

Pris au dépourvu, vous et Talcott vous retournez vers l’origine du bruit, et découvrez des soldats vous désignant et vous pointant de leurs armes.

 

« Viens ! » dit Talcott en vous tirant plus loin sur la passerelle alors que des tirs vous frôlent et laissent s’envoler derrière vous une fumée blanche chargée de petits éclairs.

 

Vous roulez tous les deux dans une pièce adjacente pour vous mettre à l’abri des rafales, mais déjà vous pouvez entendre les pas de vos ennemis marteler lourdement les plateformes, se rapprochant de vous.

 

« Merde… » dites-vous.

 

« Il ne faut pas qu’on reste là ! »

 

« Je sais… » répondez-vous, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « On doit regagner la surface, c’est le seul moyen ! »

 

« On les affronte alors ? »

 

« Il faut essayer. »

 

Vous sortez de votre planque accompagnée de Talcott. Vous dégainez vos armes et commencez à remonter le flot de soldats s’abattant sur vous. Vous n’apercevez que trop tard l’homme en hauteur armé d’une arme lourde tirant un obus dans votre direction.

Le projectile s’écrase un peu en dessous de vous dans un éclat de fumée blanche, fragilisant la structure et la conduisant à s’écrouler sous vos pieds.

Sans pouvoir réagir vous tombez avec Talcott pour vous écraser sur un monticule de sable sur le sol de la cour.

 

Alors que vous êtes tous deux sonnés par la chute, vous voyez des soldats diriger leurs armes sur vous. Tout est perdu.

 

« Attendez, ne les tuez pas. » résonne une voix grave derrière les miliciens.

 

Les troupes s’écartent et laissent place à un homme en armure à la carrure impressionnante. Il approche les deux mètres de haut, son accoutrement laissant deviner une musculature bien entrainée. Ses petits yeux noirs posés sur vous semblent vous transpercer de leur éclat pénétrant.

 

« Mais qu’avons-nous là ? » dit-il d’un ton amusé. « Il semblerait son Altesse Royale nous rende une petite visite ! Alors accueillons-la comme il se doit… »

 

Il fait un geste de la main. Ses hommes s’exécutent et viennent vous relever vous et Talcott pour vous entrainer un peu plus loin vers la fissure.

 

Un petit homme chauve avec des tatouages tribaux et une tenue formée de drapés dorés sort de la foule et se dirige vers votre groupe :

 

« Commandeur Safay Roth, est-ce bien raisonnable ? » demande-t-il à l’homme en armure.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il Cultus ? Je croyais que l’Age du Soleil désirait en apprendre d’avantage sur la Rivière de Vie d’où Solheim tirait sa puissance ? » lui répond-il d’une voix doucereuse.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, mais… »

 

« Eh bien je vous apporte la descendante des Lucis Caelum ! Cette fille détient en elle l’héritage de ceux capable d’entrer en contact avec cette énergie éthérée, que vous faut-il de plus ? »

 

Vous dévisagez ce Safay Roth. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler : c’est le leader du Nouvel Empire, et ce Cultus semble être le meneur du mouvement de l’Age du Soleil. Vous commencez à comprendre un peu mieux la relation entre ces deux factions : pour l’Age du Soleil, il est essentiel de retrouver les us et coutumes de la civilisation de Solheim qui existait il y a 2000 ans ce qui explique leur connexion avec les vestiges antiques. Pour le Nouvel Empire, il s’agit de construire une nation forte basée sur la technologie magitech afin de dominer un monde soumis et en paix, dans la lignée de ce que souhaitait en son temps le Niflheim qui était déjà l’héritier des volontés de Solheim. Ces deux factions se sont donc alliées pour construire un nouveau monde sur les bases de Solheim et de sa technologie…

 

« Si Sa Majesté veut bien nous faire l’honneur… » vous adresse Safay Roth d’un sourire moqueur.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Que tu nous donnes un petit coup de pouce. »

 

« Je n’ai aucunement l’intention de vous aider. »

 

« Ah, c’est regrettable, moi qui pensais que tu tenais à la vie de ton ami… »

 

Paniquée, vous tournez la tête vers Talcott : un des soldats lui assène un violent coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber au sol avant de le mettre en joue de son arme.

 

« Non, arrêtez ! » criez-vous.

 

« Voilà qui est plus raisonnable. » se réjouit Safay Roth.

 

« Aurora, ne les écoutes pas… » peine à articuler Talcott dans un souffle.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer. » lui dites-vous, même si vous n’en êtes absolument pas certaine.

 

Cultus se dirige vers vous et vous attrape par le bras, vous conduisant au bord de la faille d’où vous pouvez mesurer la profondeur infinie de l’énergie.

Votre tête recommence à vous faire souffrir, les flashs perturbant de nouveau votre vision.

 

« Maintenant, entrez en résonance avec la Rivière de Vie. » vous dit Cultus.

 

Vous ne savez pas ce qu’il veut, mais vous sentez votre corps bouger instinctivement. Votre bras se soulève vers le flux éthéré, vous tendez la main comme pour saisir quelque chose…

Vous pouvez la sentir.

L’énergie de ce monde. Le sang qui coule dans les veines de la planète. Ce flot arc-en-ciel est la sève de votre monde, l’âme d’Eos qui permet à toute chose de vivre.

 

« Ça marche ! Elle peut canaliser le flux ! » exulte Cultus.

 

Vous percevez la puissance de l’énergie nourricière se répandre en vous, prenant possession de votre être, habitant chacune de vos cellules, vous perdant dans une lumière d’un blanc infini. L’intensité est si forte qu’elle vous fait oublier toute notion de temps et d’espace. Il vous semble que l’univers commence à trembler autour de vous, se synchronisant avec vous. Vous percevez de lointains cris provenant de la réalité, mais vous ne les comprenez pas. Des rochers s’écroulent derrière le voile lumineux qui vous nimbe de sa douce lueur. Vous êtes si bien que vous voudriez rester ici pour toujours.

 

« AURORA ! NON ! »

 

La voix de Talcott vous tire instantanément de votre rêverie. Vous regardez dans sa direction : tout autour les gardes sont pris de panique, le lieu s’écroulant dans un tremblement de terre secouant les murs et les installations.

Safay Roth a disparu, mais Cultus est encore là.

 

« Je le savais, vous êtes trop dangereuse… » dit-il en se précipitant sur vous armé d’un sabre.

 

Soudain, vous avez un déclic. Vous appelez l’Arsenal fantôme et invoquez le Glaive du Sage. Alors que Cultus s’apprête à vous empaler, vous utilisez votre arme pour vous téléporter à côté de Talcott. Vous incapacitez les deux hommes autour de lui pour le dégager de leur emprise, puis le regardez :

 

« Accroches-toi. »

 

Il s’agrippe à votre taille alors que vous pointez votre arme vers le plafond et effectuez un Assaut éclipse, vous téléportant instantanément en lieu sûr.

Vous vous échappez des ruines fumantes et regagnez la surface, exténués. Alors que d’autres soldats vous font face, ils sont immédiatement décimés par Prompto et Gladiolus qui vous attendaient pour couvrir votre fuite.

Vous êtes soulagée de les voir.

Mais d’un coup une douleur parcourt tout votre corps. En réalité, elle était présente depuis que vous avez approché la fissure, cachée derrière l’adrénaline et la nécessité de vous enfuir au plus vite. Maintenant que vous êtes en relative sécurité, votre corps accuse le contact avec la Rivière de Vie, vous obligeant à vous mettre à genoux.

 

« Aurora ! » crient Gladiolus et Prompto.

 

Ils se dirigent vers vous et Talcott, vous supportant pour vous aider à marcher.

 

« Montez, vite ! » vous ordonne Norah en effectuant un dérapage sur le sol boueux avec sa jeep.

 

Vous vous glissez tous les quatre dans le véhicule et quittez la zone du Lac Vesper à toute vitesse. Ballottée par les à-coups de la voiture, vous sombrez finalement dans le noir en vous évanouissant dans les bras de Gladiolus.

 

***

 

«  _Aurora Lucis Caelum._  »

 

Vous flottez dans l’espace cotonneux dans lequel vous avez l’habitude de retrouver votre père ou Noctis. Mais cette fois-ci la voix vous est complètement inconnue.

 

«  _Tu dois empêcher que la Rivière de Vie se tarisse._  »

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 

«  _C’est ton devoir en tant qu’héritière de la lignée._  »

 

« Mais, comment… »

 

«  _L’avenir de ce monde dépend de toi à présent._  » vous dit la voix solennelle avant de disparaître dans le néant.


	8. Final Breath

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis votre mission au Lac Vesper. Trois années durant lesquelles vous avez du œuvrer en tant que leader des Royalistes face à la progression remarquable du Nouvel Empire.

L’Age du Soleil n’existe plus désormais, sa faction s’étant complètement intégrée à celle du Nouvel Empire, lui apportant tout le savoir nécessaire à la confection de puissantes armes Rivertech.

Vous avez enfin percé le mystère de cette technologie : là où le Niflheim combinait sa magitech avec des noyaux daemoniques pour créer de puissants soldats et armes, le Nouvel Empire extorque l’énergie magique de la planète elle-même pour la polymériser avec leur héritage magitech et ainsi créer la Rivertech.

Malheureusement, l’extraction intensive du flux vital conduit à un appauvrissement général des écosystèmes, ramenant le monde aux portes de nouvelles Années Noires.

Devant le danger imminent la majeure partie des survivants s’est ralliée à votre cause, qu’ils défendent ou non la position des Royalistes, ils veulent au moins contrer la folie de Safay Roth menant ses troupes sans se soucier des conséquences sur la planète.

 

Vous vous efforcez de limiter les affrontements, mais le Nouvel Empire vous laisse rarement le choix. Pourtant, autant que possible vous cherchez à employer des moyens détournés plutôt que des confrontations frontales, vous préférez discuter ou neutraliser plutôt que d’avoir à tuer.

Rien ne justifie que l’on prenne une vie.

Cet état d’esprit ne vous a pas attiré que de la sympathie. Les Royalistes les plus extrêmes sont toujours prompts à organiser des attentats, préférant avoir un résultat et des remords plutôt que la conscience tranquille et des morts. Lorsque vous tentez de les raisonner, ils s’opposent fermement et vous donnent de nombreux exemples de fois où des impériaux ont été épargnés pour finalement le lendemain ne pas se priver de tuer vos propres compagnons.

 

« Et vous croyez qu’on va prendre le dessus de cette façon ?! » vous hurle un homme en colère. « Vous pensez que ça nous donne l’avantage de ne pas riposter quand ils s’emparent de nos positions ? »

 

« La vengeance ne résout rien. » essayez-vous de lui expliquer. « Elle ne ramène jamais ce que nous avons perdu et ne fait qu’attiser la haine. »

 

« Je n’en ai rien à faire des sentiments ! Contre-attaquer c’est envoyer un message fort à ces maudits impériaux ! Là vous vous faites marcher sur les pieds ! » poursuit-il dans son ire.

 

« Hé, attention à ce que vous dites ! » le met en garde Prompto à côté de vous.

 

« On a le droit de s’exprimer si on veut ! » lance une femme. « Ça commence à bien faire d’obéir aux ordres de madame les yeux fermés ! Et puis d’abord, d’où elle sort celle-là pour nous commander, hein ? »

 

« Elle est l’héritière légitime de la famille Lucis Caelum ! » vous défend Talcott.

 

« Tsss, ça nous fait une belle jambe ! »

 

« Elle possède le pouvoir des Anciens Rois ! » ajoute un autre homme. « C’est quand même remarquable ! »

 

« Mais elle n’a aucune expérience en tant que dirigeante ! »

 

« Pourtant vous l’avez suivie pendant toutes ces années, ça ne compte pas pour vous ? » fait remarquer Gladiolus d’un ton réprobateur.

 

« Et on voit où ça nous a mené ! Le Nouvel Empire est encore plus puissant maintenant ! »

 

« Ouais, à croire que c’est voulu… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez au juste ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Que tous ces beaux discours sur le prix d’une vie humaine c’est du vent ! Elle ne veut pas attaquer l’Empire parce qu’elle est de mèche avec eux ! » dit un homme en vous pointant du doigt.

 

« Voilà ce qu’il en coûte de faire confiance à la fille d’Ardyn Izunia… »

 

Vous regardez celui qui a prononcé ses mots comme si vous alliez l’étriper. Mais vous constatez qu’il n’est pas le seul à ressortir ce dossier : tout autour d’autres hommes et femmes acquiescent, le regard mauvais.

Vous ne savez pas exactement comment s’est répandue cette information mais depuis que votre paternité a été révélée et surtout les actions de votre père mises en avant, la suspicion s’est installée dans votre camp, certains remettant en cause votre position et défiant votre autorité.

 

« Maintenant on n’a plus qu’à attendre qu’elle nous plante un couteau dans le dos… »

 

« Ça suffit. » dites-vous finalement. « Ce n’est pas une dictature ici. Je n’oblige personne à rester. Si vous n’êtes pas d’accord avec ce que je fais, vous êtes libres de partir. »

 

« C’est peut-être ce qu’on devrait faire ! » propose une femme.

 

La foule devant vous s’agite. Certains font mine de s’en aller, d’autres restent pour argumenter entre eux. La dissidence est de mise et ces tensions risquent d’affaiblir considérablement vos forces.

Vous faites demi-tour pour aller réfléchir à ce problème dans vos quartiers, suivie par vos amis et sous les reproches de vos détracteurs.

 

 

Dans votre chambre, vous vous laissez tomber sur votre chaise, abattue.

 

« Ne les écoute pas, Aurora. Ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils disent. » essaye de vous réconforter Gladiolus.

 

« Non. Ils savent très bien ce qu’ils disent. » répondez-vous. « C’est justement ce qui m’inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ceux qui ont une opinion différente. »

 

« C’est quand même bizarre qu’ils soient si bien renseignés sur Ardyn ! » fait remarquer Prompto.

 

« Peut-être que quelqu’un est à l’origine de ces rumeurs ? » propose Norah. « Une personne qui voudrait semer le chaos au sein des Royalistes ? »

 

« Ce n’est pas impossible. » dit Ignis. « Nous ferions peut-être bien de mener l’enquête. »

 

« Allons-y alors. » enchaîne Prompto. « Ne t’en fais pas Aurora, on s’en occupe ! »

 

« Merci. » leur répondez-vous avec un petit sourire alors que tous les trois quittent la pièce.

 

« Ça va aller. Ils vont trouver. » vous dit gentiment Talcott en posant sa main dans votre dos. « Tu n’es pas seule. On est là pour te soutenir ! »

 

« Heureusement… » murmurez-vous.

 

« Bon, je vais nous chercher un petit remontant. » dit Norah avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, vous laissant seule avec Talcott.

 

Vous ne dites rien pendant un instant. Vous n’avez qu’une seule envie : vous blottir dans les bras de Talcott. Depuis toutes ces années, vos sentiments pour lui n’ont pas cessé de grandir et dans les moments difficiles lorsque tout semble perdu il est la seule lueur dans votre obscurité.

Mais il est en couple avec Norah. Et même si leur relation semble plus tendue ces derniers temps, vous ne pouvez pas vous imposer à lui de cette façon.

Pourtant, vous aimeriez bien essayer, juste cette fois…

Vous tournez votre tête vers lui : son regard est posé sur la porte. Il semble contrarié, gêné. Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui demander… mais ça ne sera jamais le bon moment. Alors…

 

« Euh, Talcott ? » dites-vous, hésitante.

 

« Quoi ? » vous demande-t-il un peu surpris, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que vous lui adressiez la parole.

 

« … je voulais savoir si… »

 

« Et voilà ! » lance Norah en faisant irruption dans la pièce. « Le meilleur jus d’orange que j’ai pu trouver ! »

 

Vous la dévisagez. Est-ce qu’elle l’aurait fait exprès ?

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demande Talcott.

 

« Ah ! Euh, non rien, ce n’est pas important. » répondez-vous sous le regard inquisiteur de Norah.

 

« Tu es sûre ? »

 

« Certaine ! » ajoutez-vous.

 

« A propos Talcott, Ignis m’a demandé de te dire qu’il avait besoin des informations que tu as compilées l’autre soir. »

 

« Les dossiers de recensement ? Je vois, je vais lui chercher ça. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 

« Reviens vite. » lui glisse Norah alors qu’elle l’embrasse sous votre nez.

 

Cela finit de vous achever. Comme si vous n’étiez pas assez au bord du gouffre, voilà qu’elle en rajoute une couche…

 

« Tiens, ton verre ! » vous dit-elle en vous tendant le jus d’orange avant de s’en servir un elle-même. « Ça te remontera le moral… »

 

« …merci. » marmonnez-vous en prenant la boisson.

 

Vous regardez le liquide orange dans votre verre. Il a l’air si bon, si pur, si simple… Pourtant, il n’est pas facile de s’en procurer. Avec les Années Noires qui ont ravagé le monde et les conflits incessants depuis, sans compter sur les impériaux qui pompent allégrement dans la Rivière de Vie, réussir à faire pousser des fruits tient du miracle.

Alors que vous divaguez, Norah s’inquiète :

 

« Tu ne bois pas ? »

 

« Hein ? Oh si si… » lui répondez-vous en portant le verre à vos lèvres.

 

« Aurora, il faut que tu voies ça ! » dit Prompto en faisant irruption dans la chambre, suivi d’Ignis et de Gladiolus.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demandez-vous après avoir avalé une gorgée de votre boisson.

 

« Le Nouvel Empire prépare une grosse offensive. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé un nouvel endroit d’où extraire une quantité colossale de Rivière de Vie. » vous explique Ignis.

 

« Encore un coup de ce Safay Roth ! » grogne Gladiolus.

 

« Et on sait où se trouve cette source ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Apparemment, à Insomnia. » répond Ignis. « Il semblerait que la ville soit fortement imprégnée de magie. »

 

« Oui, ça semble logique… » réfléchissez-vous à voix haute.

 

« Il faut les empêcher de mettre la main sur ce gisement, sinon qui sait ce qu’il adviendra de nous ou même du monde ! » commente Gladiolus.

 

« Mais les troupes sont encore divisées, je ne pense pas qu’ils acceptent de se mobiliser pour une si grosse bataille sans souci… » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« Je vais aller leur parler. » dites-vous en vous levant de votre chaise. « Il faut qu’ils sachent que… »

 

Vous ne finissez pas votre phrase et vacillez.

 

« Aurora ! »

 

Gladiolus vous rattrape avant que vous ne touchiez le sol.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive… » bredouillez-vous.

 

Votre vision devient floue, votre tête est lourde, vous sentez la paralysie gagner chacun de vos membres. Vous commencez à avoir du mal à respirer alors que vos amis s’affairent autour de vous :

 

« Aurora, tiens bon ! »

 

« Ses lèvres sont devenues toutes bleues ! »

 

« Ça ressemble à un empoisonnement, il faut faire quelque chose et vite ! »

 

Vous sentez qu’on vous porte et qu’on vous dépose sur votre lit alors que vous convulsez et tentez désespérément de reprendre votre souffle.

 

_Est-ce que je vais mourir ici ?_

 

Chaque seconde qui s’écoule semble durer une éternité. Les images se bousculent dans votre tête, et vous perdez tous vos repères. Vous les voyez tous : votre mère, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, Óengus, Cultus, Safay Roth, Talcott, Ardyn…

 

_Pa…pa…_

 

Alors que votre vision s’assombrit, vous devinez une petite pointe entrer en contact avec votre peau sur votre bras. Vos battements de cœur continuent à ralentir, et vous sombrez dans le noir.

 

***

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

Vous rouvrez péniblement les yeux. Vous vous sentez très faible, la gorge sèche, mais la crise est passée et votre corps calmé.

 

« Aurora, excuse-moi. »

 

Vous tournez lentement la tête vers l’origine de la voix.

Assis sur un tabouret à côté de votre lit, Talcott vous regarde les yeux embués.

 

« … qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demandez-vous tout doucement.

 

Talcott détourne le regard et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Puis il pose de nouveau ses yeux sur vous :

 

« C’était Norah. » articule-t-il difficilement. « Elle a essayé de te… », il s’interrompt, la réalité étant difficile à accepter, « … elle a essayé de te tuer. »

 

Sur votre visage se dessine une expression de surprise mais aussi de peine.

 

« … pourquoi ? » laissez-vous échapper.

 

« Elle travaillait pour eux. Depuis le début. » dit-il durement en bougeant nerveusement sa jambe de haut en bas.

 

« … Pour le Nouvel Empire ? »

 

« Raaah, j’aurais dû m’en apercevoir ! » s’effondre-t-il sous le poids des regrets.

 

Vous rassemblez vos forces et tendez le bras vers lui, jusqu’à poser doucement votre main sur son bras. Il relève la tête vers vous. Vous lui souriez. _Il est si gentil…_ Puis vous ajoutez :

 

« Je suis désolée que ça se passe comme ça. » « Je suis désolée pour toi et Norah. Je suis désolée te t’avoir inquiété. Pardon. »

 

« Aurora… » dit-il en prenant votre main dans les siennes. « Comment peux-tu encore penser à moi après ce qui t’est arrivé ? »

 

Son émotion est si grande que des larmes coulent à présent sur ses joues.

 

« Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner. » poursuit-il avec agitation. « C’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser. J’aurais dû faire plus attention, mieux te protéger… »

 

« Talcott… »

 

« … Oui ? »

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Ça y est. Vous lui avez finalement avoué. Un poids qui pesait sur votre cœur s’envole pour laisser place à une agréable chaleur rassérénante.

 

Talcott vous regarde avec un mélange d’incompréhension et d’espoir.

 

« Aurora, tu… » commence-t-il, mais il tourne aussitôt la tête avant de poursuivre : « … mais je ne suis rien pour toi, je ne suis pas fait pour toi… je veux dire, tu es Aurora Lucis Caelum et moi… »

 

« Tu es celui que j’ai toujours voulu. » lui répondez-vous en ouvrant votre main et en laissant apparaître au creux de celle-ci le petit ruban de satin qu’il vous avait acheté il y a seize ans.

 

Il baisse les yeux sur le ruban, stupéfait. Puis il vous regarde de nouveau. Vous lui souriez de façon sincère et détendue.

Comme si votre sourire avait valeur d’approbation, il se relâche à son tour et s’approche de vous, vous prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Vous disposez vos bras autour de son torse et nichez votre tête dans le creux de son épaule. Vous fermez les yeux et laissez échapper des soupirs soulagés. Vous êtes si bien tout contre son corps…

 

« Je n’aurais jamais espéré que tu veuilles de quelqu’un comme moi… » vous murmure-t-il.

 

Vous lui donnez une petite tape dans le dos pour signifier votre désaccord.

 

« Je ne voudrais personne d’autre. » dites-vous.

 

Vous sentez son étreinte se resserrer autour de vous alors qu’il vous chuchote tendrement :

 

« J’en suis heureux. Parce que moi aussi, je t’aime. »

 

Vous vous regardez amoureusement, et échangez votre premier baiser.


	9. Hymn of Light

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Aurora ? »

 

« Certaine. »

 

« Mais tu tiens à peine debout, ce n’est pas raisonnable… »

 

« Il faut que j’y aille. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. »

 

Vous finissez de vous habiller. Votre corps est encore faible à cause de l’empoisonnement, mais vous ne pouvez plus attendre. Vous savez ce qu’il reste à faire, et vous comptez aller jusqu’au bout.

Inquiet, Talcott vous soutient alors que vous peinez à maintenir votre équilibre.

 

« Allons-y. »

 

Vous sortez de votre chambre et retrouvez Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto. Ils sont aussi tracassés que Talcott à votre égard, mais votre détermination leur fait comprendre que rien ne pourra vous stopper.

Vous vous dirigez d’abord vers la petite cabane où a été enfermée Norah. Vous avez des comptes à lui demander.

Alors que Prompto vous ouvre la porte, Norah vous dévisage :

 

« J’aurais dû mettre une dose plus forte dans le verre… »

 

Vous sentez Talcott s’agiter derrière vous mais lui faites un signe de la main pour lui signifier de rester calme.

 

« Hmpf ! Je le savais… » poursuit-elle. « Tu dois être heureuse maintenant, tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais comme une enfant pourrie gâtée… »

 

Cette fois c’est Gladiolus qui fulmine. Mais vous lui faites comprendre qu’il doit garder son sang-froid.

 

« Tu ne dis rien ? » continue Norah. « Tu es venue pour me tuer, peut-être ? Non, tu n’en serais pas capable, tu es trop faible pour faire ça… »

 

« Je veux que tu m’expliques pourquoi. » lui dites-vous posément mais fermement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça. »

 

« Pourquoi ? » répète-t-elle. « Parce que ton pitoyable mouvement met en péril la progression du Nouvel Empire. Personne ne veut de toi, mademoiselle Lucis Caelum. Personne ne veut plus de ce nom, et personne ne veut d’une chouineuse incapable de faire ce qu’il faut pour atteindre ses objectifs. »

 

« Mais pourtant, tu es restée avec nous durant tout ce temps. » dit Talcott. « Tu as aidé les Royalistes. Tu ne croyais donc en rien de ce qu’on défendait ? »

 

« Ce qu’ _on_ défendait ? Laisses-moi rire ! Tu crois sérieusement que votre idéal édulcoré va vous mener quelque part ? Tu crois qu’on peut vivre dans son monde ingénu et puéril ? Vous croyez sérieusement pouvoir résister à la puissance du Nouvel Empire ? »

 

« Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors je suis désolée pour toi. » dites-vous.

 

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! C’est bien la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin ! » s’énerve-t-elle.

 

« C’est donc pour ça que tu as essayé de m’éliminer avec ce poison et que tu as répandu ces histoires sur mon père. Pour affaiblir les Royalistes. »

 

« Et ça a remarquablement bien marché. » dit-elle. « Même si je n’ai pas réussi à aller jusqu’au bout avec toi, plus personne ne te suivra désormais. Tu peux remercier ton cher papa d’avoir si bien travaillé ! »

 

Votre poing se serre mais vous vous efforcez de conserver votre calme. Vous mettre en colère contre elle ne servirait à rien.

 

« Ignis. » appelez-vous.

 

« Que veux-tu ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Ah ! Tu n’as même pas le courage de te débarrasser de moi toi-même ! » maugrée Norah.

 

Vous ne prêtez pas attention à sa remarque et poursuivez :

 

« Je veux qu’on la laisse partir. »

 

« Quoi ?! » s’étonnent vos compagnons.

 

« Nous n’avons aucune raison de la garder ici. Elle sait déjà tout de nous et n’a pas dû se priver de communiquer ses informations avant qu’on ne l’enferme. Maintenir les gens prisonniers, ce n’est pas comme ça que je veux avancer. Norah a ses propres convictions. Elle croit qu’elle a sa place dans le Nouvel Empire. Alors laissons-là y retourner. »

 

« Mais enfin, Aurora… » proteste Gladiolus.

 

« C’est de la folie ! » dit Prompto.

 

Pendant que vos amis essayent de vous raisonner, Norah rigole nerveusement.

 

« Ecoutez. Ça peut vous sembler fou, en effet. Mais c’est la bonne façon de procéder, je vous assure. Alors faites le nécessaire pour lui rendre sa liberté loin d’ici. »

 

« D’accord, on va faire ça. » vous dit Talcott en posant gentiment sa main sur votre épaule. « Si c’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je te fais confiance. »

 

« Merci. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Ha ha ! Qu’est-ce que je disais ! Tu es complètement sotte ! » vous lance Norah alors que vous ne lui accordez déjà plus la moindre attention.

 

Vous vous éloignez du cabanon et demandez :

 

« Rassemblez tout le monde. Je dois leur parler. »

 

***

 

La foule de vos sympathisants attend, réunie devant une petite estrade. De nombreuses voix s’élèvent parmi l’assemblée, les dissensions avivées par Norah toujours présentes.

Epaulée par vos proches, vous montez sur la plateforme pour faire face à l’assistance. Vos jambes sont encore tremblantes et vous peinez à vous tenir bien droite, mais vous avancez néanmoins avec une attitude résolue jusqu’à ce que tout le monde puisse vous voir.

 

« Chers tous. Si je vous ai demandé de vous rassembler aujourd’hui en ces lieux, c’est que l’heure est grave. »

 

Le silence s’installe peu à peu dans la foule. Vous poursuivez :

 

« Je sais que notre situation est précaire. Le Nouvel Empire est un adversaire redoutable qui ne recule devant rien pour gagner du terrain et nous prendre ce à quoi nous tenons. Il n’a pas hésité à mandater un espion parmi nous pour répandre des rumeurs et attiser la haine au sein de notre camp. Il a tenté de m’éliminer, pas plus tard qu’hier, en m’empoisonnant. Pourtant, je me tiens là devant vous en cet instant. »

 

Des murmures se répandent dans l’assemblée.

 

« Parce que le Nouvel Empire a commis une erreur. Il nous a crus faibles. Il a pensé qu’il suffirait de vieilles histoires pour rompre le lien nous unissant. Il a jugé que nos stratégies n’étaient pas efficaces et que nos idéaux étaient naïfs. Il a présumé que je succomberais au poison, vous laissant démunis. Mais il se trompe. Nous ne sommes pas faibles. Si nous étions si inoffensifs, il ne tenterait pas par tous les moyens de nous abattre. S’il a cru bon de semer la discorde, c’est parce qu’il sait que notre cohésion est une menace. S’il a pensé que se débarrasser de moi suffirait à vous faire plier, c’est que ma position est forte et que vous êtes plus dangereux qu’il ne vous laisse le croire. »

 

Les chuchotements se muent progressivement en clameur.

 

« C’est pourquoi nous allons lui montrer, à notre façon, ce que signifie la lutte pour l’avenir d’Eos. Nous allons lui prouver qu’il fait fausse route. Tous ensemble, nous livrerons à Insomnia l’ultime bataille contre Safay Roth et son empire pour ramener la paix en ce monde et l’équilibre de la planète. L’avenir dont nous rêvons tous est à portée de main, il ne tient qu’à nous de le saisir. Prêts à conquérir votre futur à mes côtés ? »

 

Les hommes et femmes acquiescent, applaudissent, scandent votre nom.

 

_Je prends ça pour un oui…_

 

Satisfaite de votre intervention et le cœur plus léger, vous descendez de l’estrade sous les cris de réjouissance de la foule.

 

« Bien joué ! » vous félicite Prompto.

 

« Très impressionnant. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« On dirait que t’as fait ça toute ta vie… » vous dit Gladiolus.

 

« Merci. » leur répondez-vous.

 

D’un coup, vous mesurez la portée de votre discours et ce que vous venez d’accomplir. La fatigue reprend le dessus sur votre corps encore fragile.

Mais heureusement, vous n’êtes plus seule à porter ce poids : tout sourire, Talcott vous accueille les bras ouverts et vous saisit tendrement.

 

« Tu as été fantastique. » vous dit-il en vous glissant un baiser sur le front.

 

« Merci… » soupirez-vous dans ses bras, vous laissant aller à l’épanouissement que vous procure l’embrassade avec celui que vous aimez.

 

_Papa, maman, j’espère que vous me regardez._

 

***

 

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé.

 

Vous avez réuni tous les sympathisants Royalistes pour mener l’offensive d’Insomnia. De nombreux bénévoles au sein de la population vous ont également rejoints pour ce moment crucial, gonflant vos rangs de cœurs plein d’espoirs.

Vos proches sont tous à vos côtés : bien sûr, Ignis, Prompto et Gladiolus vous accompagnent, mais d’autres connaissances telles qu’Iris et Aranea ont aussi fait le déplacement pour vous prêter main forte.

Et pour diriger les troupes en votre compagnie, Talcott, qui est devenu votre plus précieux soutien depuis que vos sentiments respectifs ont été révélés.

 

Vous avez une stratégie de combat pour affronter le Nouvel Empire et les empêcher d’utiliser la source de Rivière de Vie d’Insomnia. Vous continuez à croire que les pertes humaines sont inacceptables, que ce soit dans votre camp ou dans celui de l’empire. Mais vous savez aussi que vos adversaires n’hésiteront pas user de leur technologie Rivertech pour vous abattre sans ménagement.

C’est pourquoi, plutôt que d’organiser une bataille frontale, vous avez pensé la confrontation comme une mission de rapidité, de précision et de négociation.

Même si dans vos rangs tout le monde est loin d’être d’accord avec votre idéal, vous les avez convaincus avec votre plan qui devrait permettre d’épargner de nombreuses vies.

 

L’objectif est simple : couper promptement la tête du serpent afin de paralyser le reste. Vous comptez trouver Safay Roth et le neutraliser pendant que vos compagnons vous permettront d’atteindre votre objectif en retenant et détournant l’attention des soldats impériaux.

Vous avez développé de nombreux stratagèmes pour renforcer vos défenses plutôt que votre attaque, saboter les forces ennemies, les pousser à rendre les armes pour que les combats soient les moins fréquents et les moins meurtriers possibles.

 

Tout est en place. Vous lancerez l’offensive de nuit.

 

 

« Bonne chance à vous. »

 

« A vous aussi… »

 

Vous serrez dans vos bras tour à tour Prompto, Ignis puis Gladiolus. Le moment est venu de se séparer, chacun d’eux menant une escouade pendant que vous et Talcott vous infiltrerez au cœur de la ville.

Vous leur faites entièrement confiance, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’être inquiète pour eux. Vous espérez de tout votre cœur qu’il ne leur arrive rien ; vous avez déjà perdu votre famille dans cette ville, vous ne souhaitez pas que ça se reproduise.

 

Alors que vous vous éloignez en silence avec Talcott, Prompto vous hèle :

 

« Faites bien attention à vous ! »

 

« Hé, Aurora ! » ajoute Gladiolus. « On est tous fiers de toi. »

 

Ignis approuve de la tête en vous souriant.

 

Vous les regardez, émue. Cette déclaration vous touche au plus profond de votre âme. Elle pourrait déboucher sur des larmes, mais préfère se muer en une détermination nouvelle vous animant pour la lutte à venir.

Vous leur souriez à votre tour et leur répondez :

 

« Je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

 

Puis vous vous séparez et vous engouffrez dans une petite ruelle sombre en compagnie de Talcott.

 

 

« Tu es sûre qu’on ne va pas se perdre ? » demande Talcott.

 

« Normalement ça devrait aller. » lui répondez-vous. « J’ai grandi ici, je connais pas mal de chemins cachés et de raccourcis. »

 

Vous progressez discrètement dans la ville. Le gros des troupes est rassemblé au cœur de l’ancienne capitale, près de la Citadelle où se situe l’ouverture sur la Rivière de Vie. Pour y parvenir vous empruntez des petites rues et des passages souterrains afin de rallier ce lieu où devrait se trouver Safay Roth.

 

« Ce n’est pas trop dur pour toi ? » vous interroge Talcott.

 

« Oh non, ça va, je me souviens bien de l’itinéraire ! »

 

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. » dit-il gentiment en vous prenant la main. « Je veux savoir si ce n’est pas trop dur de revenir ici après tout ce temps. »

 

« Même si c’était le cas, je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser. »

 

« Aurora… Tu peux me le dire. »

 

Vous vous arrêtez et vous retournez pour regarder Talcott.

 

« En fait… » commencez-vous, mais vous ne trouvez pas vos mots.

 

Oui. C’est dur de revenir. Vous n’avez jamais remis les pieds à Insomnia depuis que le jour s’est levé à nouveau sur ce monde. Depuis que Noctis et vos parents sont morts. Ce jour-là, vous avez gagné un avenir mais vous avez perdu ceux que vous aimiez. Vous avez encaissé ce drame et pris sur vous car vous ne vouliez pas que vos parents quittent ce monde en étant inquiets pour vous. Mais en réalité vous étiez rongée par la peur et la tristesse. Si vous n’aviez pas été guidée par Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto, s’ils ne vous avaient pas offert un foyer où vivre, qui sait ce qui vous serait arrivé.

 

Percevant certainement votre chagrin et vos doutes, Talcott vous prend dans ses bras pour vous rassurer :

 

« Pardon de t’avoir posé la question. Je ne voulais pas te remémorer des souvenirs désagréables. Mais je tenais à te dire que tu n’es pas seule. Je suis là pour t’aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Souviens-t-en dans les moments difficiles, tu ne seras jamais seule. »

 

Il récupère le petit ruban de satin violet que vous gardiez comme un collier et le noue doucement dans vos cheveux, exactement comme il l’avait fait la première fois à Lestallum.

 

« Il te va toujours aussi bien. » vous dit-il en caressant vos cheveux, puis votre joue.

 

Vous lui souriez, puis l’embrassez.

 

C’est alors que retentit une explosion à la surface, vous rappelant à la réalité.

 

« L’offensive a commencé. Il faut nous dépêcher ! »

 

 

Vous débouchez à l’extérieur dans une rue adjacente à une artère principale menant directement à la Citadelle. Depuis votre position, vous voyez des impériaux courir dans la grande avenue vers la source de l’explosion. Plaqués contre le mur, vous et Talcott attendez une ouverture, mais les soldats sont nombreux et imprévisibles. Vous observez votre environnement afin de trouver une autre voie.

 

« On va passer par les toits. » dites-vous à Talcott en dégainant votre arme.

 

« D’accord. » vous répond-il en s’accrochant à vous.

 

Vous visez le haut du bâtiment avec votre arme puis la projetez en l’air vers votre destination. Grâce à cette manœuvre vous vous téléportez et rattrapez votre épée au dernier étage du petit immeuble, vous posant vous et Talcott sur le toit.

D’ici, vous avez une vue imprenable sur la Citadelle et ses environs.

Il y a 11 ans…

Insomnia était déjà délabrée lorsque vous y viviez, mais l’absence d’occupation de la ville durant toutes ces années a renforcé son aspect ruineux. Pourtant, en regardant la Citadelle il vous semble que c’était hier : vous voyez encore devant vous s’affronter Noctis et votre père devant le bâtiment, invoquant magies et Arsenal fantôme dans les ténèbres éternelles.

Aujourd’hui, la place devant la Citadelle laisse deviner une ouverture sur un liquide lumineux éclairant la nuit de ses flashs colorés. Et à côté du trou béant, Safay Roth et Cultus.

 

« Je vais nous y téléporter. Tu es prêt ? » demandez-vous.

 

Talcott se rapproche, vous embrasse amoureusement et vous dit :

 

« Maintenant, oui. »

 

Vous lui adressez un bref sourire avant de reprendre votre sérieux.

 

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

 

 

Vous effectuez des Assauts éclipses de building en building jusqu’à arriver dans la cour de la Citadelle, derrière Say Roth et Cultus.

 

« Tu as pris ton temps, Aurora. Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais jamais… »

 

« Safay Roth ! » lui dites-vous. « Arrêtes immédiatement ton armée.  Ce combat est inutile, si tu continues le monde court à sa perte. »

 

Il se retourne vers vous avec un petit rire :

 

« Voyez-vous ça ! »

 

« Je suis sérieuse. Quel avenir espères-tu avoir si tu détruits ce qui t’entoure ? »

 

« Epargnes-moi ta morale candide et tes sermons culpabilisateurs. » « Viens plutôt me prouver ce que tu avances ! » ajoute-t-il en fonçant sur vous armé de son épée.

 

Talcott s’apprête à se mettre devant vous pour parer l’assaut de Safay Roth et vous couvrir, mais il en est empêché :

 

« On a des comptes à régler toi et moi. » lui dit Norah après avoir tiré une salve de balles à ses pieds.

 

Talcott étant occupé avec Norah, vous devez parer seule l’attaque du Commandeur. Vous dégainez le Bouclier de la Juste. La lame de son épée vient s’écraser sur votre défense.

 

« Les fameuses armes des rois du passé… » se moque-t-il d’un sourire narquois en continuant à pousser sur votre bouclier. « Voyons si elles sont à la hauteur de leur réputation ! » 

 

La pression est trop intense, Safay Roth est une force de la nature. Vous pourriez avoir le meilleur bouclier du monde, vous n’aurez jamais assez de force pour résister à la puissance brute de votre adversaire. Il repousse votre défense et vous fait trébucher.

 

« Aurora ! » crie Talcott alors qu’il pare lui-même les assauts de Norah.

 

« Ton compagnon s’inquiète pour toi, c’est touchant ! » dit votre assaillant en assénant un coup d’épée dans votre direction.

 

Vous roulez sur le côté pour éviter le coup, puis vous dégainez une arme et effectuez un Assaut éclipse pour vous éloigner de Safay Roth.

 

« Et bien comme ça, on prend la fuite ? »

 

Alors que vous réfléchissez sur le meilleur moyen de mener votre offensive, vous voyez un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Commandeur alors qu’il regarde légèrement derrière vous.

Vous vous retournez instantanément pour découvrir Cultus armé de dagues qui s’apprête à vous transpercer.

Vous faites le mouvement le plus rapide que vous puissiez fournir pour esquiver le choc, mais ses lames parviennent tout de même à vous entailler légèrement au niveau du torse.

 

« Ha ha ! Je vais te tuer ! » beugle-t-il dans un état qui ressemble à de la folie.

 

Il poursuit ses assauts alors que vous les esquivez et les parez de votre mieux, regardant où il vous fait reculer et tâchant de garder un œil sur la position de Safay Roth.

Ses coups sont rapides et violents, il semble avoir perdu toute raison alors qu’il vous attaque comme un dément. Vous essayez de profiter d’une brève ouverture pour tenter un Assaut éclipse et vous sortir de ce piège mais vous ne pouvez pas agir :

 

« Trop lent ! » lance Safay Roth, déjà sur vous.

 

Vous faites une roulade vers l’arrière pour vous dégager. Alors que vous êtes toujours au sol, totalement vulnérable, Cultus se jette sur vous  en criant :

 

« A mort les impies ! »

 

Dans un réflexe, vous le repoussez avec vos jambes en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le torse. Il est propulsé en arrière, se réceptionne en titubant et alors qu’il recule pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre, il bute contre le bord de la fosse et bascule en arrière dans la Rivière de Vie.

Vous le regardez s’abîmer sans rien pouvoir faire. En un instant il disparait dans le flux éthéré avec une petite gerbe de lumière.

 

« La déconcentration te sera fatale ! » lance Safay Roth en dirigeant son épée sur vous.

 

Votre bref moment d’inattention vous met en retard pour esquiver son attaque. Sa lame vous entaille au niveau de la jambe droite.

Détachant votre attention du décès de Cultus, vous dégainez une arme et vous téléportez le plus vite possible loin du Commandeur.

Vous en profitez pour jeter un rapide coup d’œil en direction de Talcott : il est toujours aux prises avec Norah, mais il a l’air d’aller bien.

_Je t’en prie, tiens le coup…_

Puis vous vous tournez de nouveau vers Safay Roth :

 

« Tu ferais bien d’abandonner tant qu’il est encore temps. » lui dites-vous.

 

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! J’ai dû mal entendre ? Tu me demandes d’abandonner alors que j’ai clairement l’avantage ? »

 

« C’est ce que tu crois. Mais mes compagnons prendront le dessus sur tes hommes. Cultus est tombé et maintenant qu’il n’est plus là, tu es vulnérable à mes Assauts éclipses. »

 

« Si tu crois que ça m’impressionne !!! » hurle-t-il en révélant un lourd dispositif Rivertech accroché à son armure.

 

Safay Roth enclenche son appareil. L’engin se met en branle dans une gerbe de lumière et de fumée blanche, soulevant votre ennemi du sol. Dans les airs, il dégaine un ensemble d’armes qu’il laisse choir dans le gaz tout autour de lui. Les différentes pièces de son équipement se mettent à flotter en cercle, semblant réagir aux commandes qu’il entre sur l’appareil Rivertech.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça ?! » exulte-t-il en lançant ses armes sur vous.

 

Vous esquivez le coup mais ses attaques sont trop rapides. Vous ne pouvez plus vous contenter de parer.

A votre tour vous déployez votre Arsenal fantôme pour vous élever dans les airs à ses côtés.

 

« Ah ! Enfin tu te décides à prendre ce combat au sérieux ! » vous nargue-t-il.

 

Les armes de vos ancêtres tourbillonnent tout autour de vous. Alors que Safay Roth dirige l’ensemble de son armement sur vous, vous contrez chacune de ses tentatives avec votre équipement.

Le ballet que vous dansez dans les cieux vous rappelle cette fameuse nuit. Vous n’auriez jamais pensé qu’un jour vous en viendriez à émuler l’affrontement de Noctis et d’Ardyn. Ils se sont battus pour offrir un avenir à ce monde. Aujourd’hui, c’est à vous de défendre cet héritage et de préserver ce qu’ils vous ont légué.

Ne vous contentant plus de parer, vous passez à l’offensive pour essayer de neutraliser Safay Roth. Malgré vos blessures, l’Arsenal fantôme est puissant et même la technologie Rivertech ne peut rivaliser avec sa force.

Sous vos assauts, le dispositif de votre adversaire vacille, obligeant son propriétaire à regagner la terre ferme. Vous le rejoignez, votre arsenal toujours déployé.

 

« Tu vois bien que c’est inutile d’insister. » lui dites-vous. « Mets fin à cette folie tant que c’est encore possible. »

 

Il ne répond rien, un genou à terre. Puis finalement il se relève dans un mouvement rapide :

 

« C’est hors de question ! »

 

Il se précipite près de l’ouverture donnant sur la Rivière de Vie et y plonge son bras.

 

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » criez-vous.

 

Mais c’est trop tard. Le flux remonte le long du corps de Safay Roth et vient se coupler à l’appareil Rivertech qu’il porte, polymérisant l’énergie de la Rivière avec la technologie magitech et son propre organisme, le défigurant complètement. Il s’élève de nouveau dans les airs en riant :

 

« Ha ha ha ! La puissance de la Rivière de Vie est vraiment prodigieuse ! »

 

Il tend les bras vers la partie de la ville où se déroule la bataille entre vos compagnons et ses hommes. Des portions de flux éthéré qu’il canalise depuis le gouffre se dispersent en une multitude de filaments lumineux à destination de ses soldats.

 

« Avec une armée renforcée, votre petite rébellion n’a aucune chance ! »

 

Puis il se tourne vers vous avec une rapidité frôlant l’inconcevable et en moins de temps qu’il vous en faut pour le réaliser, il est déjà sur vous et vous frappe de ses poings, de ses armes. Vous n’avez pas les moyens de réagir, sa vitesse est vertigineuse, ses assauts violents, ses impacts précis. Vous peinez à vous défendre avec votre Arsenal alors qu’il vous rue de coups jusqu’à vous projeter à terre à côté de la cavité révélant la Rivière de Vie.

 

Etendue au sol, le corps meurtri, vous fixez le liquide aérien multicolore qui s’écoule paisiblement au creux des abysses. Il vous suffirait de suivre son exemple. Ce serait si facile…

Vous tendez la main vers le gouffre et percevez la substance immatérielle entrer en résonance avec votre corps. Mais vous hésitez. La dernière fois ça s’est très mal passé, utiliser l’énergie de la planète étant dangereux pour vous comme pour votre environnement. Dans votre état de demi-conscience vous apercevez au loin des renforts arriver sur le parvis de la Citadelle. Vous voyez Talcott. Il peine à se défendre contre l’armée boostée de Safay Roth.

Non, vous ne pouvez pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

A votre tour vous plongez votre main dans la cavité et absorbez le flux nourricier.

 

Une douce chaleur parcourt votre corps. Vous rayonnez. Vous vous sentez puissante, capable de tout accomplir, et en même temps apaisée d’une sérénité sans bornes. Votre Arsenal s’est métamorphosé sous l’action de l’énergie que vous avez absorbée. Il est plus brillant que jamais.

Sans pression, vous le lancez sur Safay Roth.

C’est d’une simplicité enfantine.

Les armes volent quasiment de leur propre chef. Vous avez l’impression d’être dans une transe vous offrant une lucidité sans limite. Renforcé par le pouvoir de la Rivière, votre Arsenal est infiniment plus performant que l’ersatz fabriqué par Safay Roth. Vous le mettez rapidement à terre.

 

Vous redescendez au sol également, avançant vers lui comme si vous marchiez sur un tapis moelleux compensant chacun de vos pas. Vos armes tournoient de part et d’autres, prêtes à donner le coup final. Il est à votre merci. Plus rien ne peut le sauver.

 

Alors que vous êtes perdue dans le flou d’énergie, l’image de Talcott vous revient en tête.

Soudain, vous réalisez ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Un déclic se produit dans votre esprit, vous permettant de quitter l’état d’extase dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser l’énergie de la Rivière de Vie plus longtemps, sinon vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que Safay Roth. Et vous ne pouvez pas achever cet homme qui se tient à vos pieds sans défense.

 

Vous laissez la Rivière de Vie quitter doucement votre corps et dévisagez Safay Roth. Il lève vers vous un regard d’incompréhension et de dédain.

 

« S’il-te-plait. Abandonnes. » lui demandez-vous calmement. « Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Cette voie ne fait que nous mener vers plus de haine et de violence, au point où nous allons détruire le monde qui nous permet de survivre. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher la chance qui nous a été offerte. Tous ces combats n’ont aucun sens. Alors, s’il-te-plait, oublies ta rancœur et tes ambitions pour te joindre à nous. Nous sommes tous humains, nous devons vivre ensemble. »

 

« hu hu ha Ha Ha HA HA !!! » éclate-t-il nerveusement de rire. « Ha franchement, tu es impayable. Regardes un peu autour de toi : tu crois que tout ça va s’arrêter juste par ce que tu le souhaites ? »

 

Vous contemplez la scène : le front s’est déplacé jusqu’aux portes de la Citadelle. Vous pouvez apercevoir tous vos amis en mauvaise posture face au Nouvel Empire. Vous aimeriez pouvoir les sauver.

 

« Tu vas les laisser mourir juste parce que tu as un cas de conscience ? » poursuit Safay Roth.

 

Non. Vous ne voulez pas qu’ils meurent. Ni eux, ni personne d’autre. Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça, il est temps d’y mettre un terme.

 

« Evidemment, ça fait de beaux discours mais c’est incapable d’agir… » dit-il. « Soldats ! Utilisez la stratégie de la bombe fumante ! » leur hurle-t-il.

 

Vous voyez tous les impériaux sortir des dispositifs Rivertech ressemblant à des détonateurs.

 

« Bon sang arrêtes ! » lui intimez-vous. « Tu vas tout faire exploser ! Et avec la déflagration et la Rivière de Vie à proximité qui va l’amplifier il ne restera plus rien ! »

 

« Eh… Soit j’atteins mon objectif, soit tout le monde est perdant… »

 

« Non, arrêtez ! » criez-vous en courant vers les impériaux. « Je vous en prie, ARRETEZ ! »

 

Vous fixez les soldats. Aucun ne semble stopper son mouvement. S’ils déclenchent leurs mécanismes, ce sera la fin de tout.

La scène semble ralentir, vous pouvez percevoir vos battements de cœur comme s’ils martelaient directement dans votre tête.

 

 

_Je ferai n’importe quoi pour pouvoir empêcher ce cataclysme et protéger ce monde…_

 

 

Au-dessus de vous le Ciel semble s’ouvrir. Dans la nuit noire jaillit une lumière divine faisant scintiller le champ de bataille. Des étoiles descendent une multitude d’épées gigantesques, gelant complètement les actions des impériaux. Un vent puissant souffle sur Insomnia alors que vous levez les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle aussi grandiose qu’inattendu.

 

« _Tu as prouvé ta valeur, Aurora Lucis Caelum. A présent, gagnons cet avenir radieux._ » tonne Bahamut.


	10. Aurora’s Theme

Vous écarquillez les yeux de stupéfaction. Du ciel descend l’un des Six, le Draconéen, Bahamut.

Il vole majestueusement au-dessus de vous, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser les hommes de Safay Roth.

Puis il vient se poser à côté de vous, et à votre grande surprise vous fait une révérence :

 

 _« Tu as gagné le respect des Six, Aurora. »_ vous dit-il de sa voix profonde qui semble résonner dans votre tête. _« Ta détermination à protéger ce monde et ta volonté de le rendre meilleur méritent notre bénédiction. Il est temps de montrer à tous le chemin vers le futur. »_

 

Bahamut tend son bras vers vous et vous prend dans le creux de sa main. Puis, il s’élève de nouveau dans les airs, vous emportant au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Vous pouvez constater l’étendue des dégâts : malgré vos précautions, la confrontation laissera des traces dans les corps et dans les cœurs.

Alors que Bahamut survole la zone, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour stopper ceux qui tenteraient d’utiliser leur Rivertech, vous constatez que chacun lève les yeux vers vous. Amis comme ennemis, ils sont tous abasourdis par le spectacle que le Draconéen et vous leur offrez.

 

Au loin sur l’horizon, les premières lueurs du jour viennent chasser les ténèbres de la nuit. Bahamut revient devant la Citadelle. Il se pose au sol et tend son bras vers l’avant, vous présentant à l’ensemble des combattants dans la douce lumière du petit matin.

 

 _« Dis-leur que c’est fini. La paix va enfin revenir en ce monde. »_ vous demande-t-il.

 

Vous acquiescez et vous adressez à la foule :

 

« Vous pouvez tous rendre les armes. Il n’y a plus aucune raison de se battre et de continuer à perdre ce en quoi nous tenons. Nous vivons tous sur la même planète et nous nous devons de la partager et de la préserver, ensemble. »

« Nous n’avions pas pris le bon chemin. Nos dissensions nous ont menés une nouvelle fois aux portes du chaos. Mais en ce jour, nous pouvons prouver que nous sommes capables de nous entendre et de nous respecter par-delà les croyances, les convictions, les ambitions personnelles. »

« Les Six nous ont jugés dignes de leur miséricorde. Avec leur soutien, nous allons bâtir à l’unisson ce nouveau monde basé sur le respect, la compréhension, la fraternité. Je vous garantis que rien ne viendra briser cette harmonie durement gagnée. »

« C’est le moment de montrer ce que l’humanité peut faire de meilleur. »

 

Devant vous, vous constatez que tous baissent leurs armes. La démonstration de Bahamut a été efficace : avec un tel appui, vos propos ont une portée décuplée.

Vous êtes ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à ces affrontements qui n’ont pas lieu d’être. Il semblerait qu’enfin les Hommes aient compris que se battre pour le pouvoir était inutile et qu’il y a d’autres causes plus importantes à défendre.

Son rôle étant terminé, Bahamut rapproche sa main du sol pour vous laisser descendre, vous adresse un signe de tête approbateur puis disparait vers les cieux dorés.

 

Partout, les combats ont cessé. Les regards se tournent vers vous.

 

« Gloire à notre Sauveuse ! » « Aurora ! »

 

Les gens scandent votre nom mais vous restez préoccupée par le sort de vos amis. Vous cherchez frénétiquement dans la foule des visages familiers, inquiète de ne pas les trouver.

Soudain, votre cœur bondit dans votre poitrine : vous voyez Prompto, Gladiolus et Ignis se diriger vers vous en vous faisant de grands signes de la main, le visage souriant.

Vous leur souriez à votre tour et vous apprêtez à lever le bras dans leur direction lorsqu’une détonation retentit.

 

Un seul et unique coup brisant l’allégresse générale.

 

Derrière vous, Safay Roth, exténué, a joué sa dernière carte :

 

« … hors de question que je te laisse t’en tirer… »

 

Vous baissez les yeux vers votre torse. Vos vêtements se teintent rapidement de rouge alors que vous sentez le froid envahir votre corps. Le monde tourne autour de vous, se trouble et finalement s’évanouit alors que vous sombrez dans l’inconscience.

 

***

 

« Aurora. »

 

Vous flottez à l’horizontale dans un lieu indéterminé.

Non. Pas indéterminé.

En réalité vous connaissez cet endroit.

 

« Aurora. » vous appelle de nouveau la voix.

 

Vous sentez une main se poser sur votre front. Vous ouvrez enfin les yeux.

 

« Papa ! »

 

Ardyn vous regarde en souriant alors que sa main passe dans vos cheveux.

Vous vous redressez pour lui faire face.

 

« C’est vraiment toi ? »

 

« Il semblerait, oui. »

 

Vous êtes tellement heureuse de le revoir que vous lui sautez au cou.

 

« Hé là, doucement ! » vous dit-il amusé, avant de vous prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

 

« Tu m’as tellement manqué ! »

 

« Je n’étais jamais loin. » vous répond-il.

 

Vous restez un instant à profiter de l’étreinte de votre père. Puis vous reculez et demandez, inquiète :

 

« Est-ce que je suis… morte ? »

 

« Pas à ma connaissance. Tu as pris un sacré coup, mais tu vas t’en remettre. »

 

Vous ne répondez rien.

 

« Rassures-moi, tu ne comptes pas rester ici tout de même ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Je ne sais pas… »

 

Vous vous sentez perdue. Vous avez assez lutté. Vous êtes bien ici, avec votre père. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

A votre grande surprise, Ardyn vous met une petite claque :

 

« Je ne veux pas t’entendre dire ça. Ce n’est pas ta place ici. Tu as des amis qui t’attendent là-bas, ils vont avoir besoin de toi. »

 

Il se rapproche de vous et ajoute, taquin :

 

« Et tu as même plus que des amis d’après ce que j’ai pu voir… Talcott hein ? Un brave garçon ! »

 

« Papa ! » protestez-vous en rougissant.

 

« Ha ha ha, vous formez un beau duo ! » dit-il en riant, tout en vous ébouriffant les cheveux.

 

« Arrêtes papa, tu me décoiffes ! » sifflez-vous en souriant, râlant pour la forme mais appréciant dans le fond ce geste si familier et agréable.

 

Ardyn laisse glisser ses doigts jusqu’au ruban de satin violet et pourpre que Talcott a noué dans vos cheveux.

Talcott… Vous débordez d’envie de le retrouver. C’est vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

 

« J’espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux. » vous dit doucement Ardyn.

 

Le décor commence à se brouiller tout autour de vous. Les sons se font plus distants. C’est le moment de dire au revoir.

 

« Papa, merci pour tout. »

 

Les couleurs s’évanouissent les unes après les autres. La présence d’Ardyn fond progressivement dans l’éclat blanc qui gagne en intensité. Vous gardez vos yeux fixés sur votre père afin de garder en mémoire son sourire jusqu’au dernier instant.

Alors que tout a presque disparu, vous pouvez entendre ces mots :

 

« Aurora. Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi. »

 

La joie vous submerge alors que tout l’espace devient blanc et que vous regagnez votre monde.

 

***

 

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la bataille d’Insomnia. Les survivants ont tous déposé les armes et se sont unis pour construire ensemble un futur paisible. Votre discours et l’intervention de Bahamut ont convaincu les Hommes de la futilité des combats, et le coup que Safay Roth a porté sur vous a fini de rassembler l’ensemble des peuples sous votre bannière. Vous êtes devenue le symbole de la paix et la garante des pouvoirs divins de ce monde. C’est donc naturellement qu’après votre guérison tout le monde se soit réuni derrière vous, la nouvelle figure d’autorité et de confiance d’Eos.

 

Vous avez été ravie d’apprendre que tous vos amis avaient survécu à l’affrontement dans l’ancienne capitale. Norah a quant à elle pris la fuite, et Safay Roth a trouvé la mort en se suicidant alors qu’il était acculé. De nombreuses personnes souhaitaient l’éliminer elles-mêmes, mais vos amis les en ont dissuadé en leur rappelant que vous vous étiez battue pour un monde sans violence, qu’agir de cette façon serait contraire à votre idéal et réduirait vos efforts à néant, poussant le Commandeur à commettre l’irréparable dans son désespoir. Malgré cette fin tragique, vous êtes heureuse d’avoir réussi à construire un monde meilleur pour tous où ce genre de drame ne se reproduira plus.

 

De petits coups retentissent contre la porte de votre chambre.

 

« Aurora ? Tu es prête ? »

 

« Un instant, j’arrive ! » répondez-vous.

 

Vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil à votre reflet.

Vos cheveux ont été joliment coiffés vers l’arrière, semblables à une cascade pourpre descendant le long de votre dos. Quelques mèches rebelles viennent souligner les traits de votre visage. Vous portez une robe blanche avec des manches transparentes décorées de motifs floraux faits de perles et de dentelle. Une ceinture fine en satin vient dessiner votre taille, alors que de son centre s’ouvre des pans de tissus légers flottant dans les airs à chacun de vos mouvements. La robe est parsemée de motifs délicats de couleur parme et pourpre, rappelant le ruban de satin noué dans vos cheveux.

Tout semble parfait.

 

Vous vous dirigez vers la porte et l’ouvrez :

 

« On peut y aller. » dites-vous.

 

« Whaouh, Aurora, tu es superbe ! » se réjouit Prompto. « Montres-moi ça, je dois absolument immortaliser cette tenue en photo ! »

 

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir un peu féminine pour une fois ! » vous titille gentiment Gladiolus pendant que Prompto vous mitraille sous tous les angles.

 

« J’ai du mal à réaliser que tu vas te marier. » dit Ignis.

 

« Eh oui, notre bébé a bien grandi ! » plaisante Gladiolus, mais vous pouvez voir dans ses yeux qu’il est réellement ému par la situation.

 

« Je vous remercie. Pour tout. Sans vous rien de tout ça n’aurait été possible. »

 

« Tss, arrêtes un peu, tu vas me faire pleurer… » vous dit Gladiolus, les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Il est temps d’y aller. » ajoute Ignis.

 

Vous acquiescez.

 

 

Vous y voilà. Devant la porte menant à la Salle du Trône de la Citadelle. Le bâtiment a été rénové depuis et a retrouvé sa splendeur d’antan. Vous attendez anxieusement, triturant le bouquet de fleurs dans vos mains.

Les portes s’ouvrent.

Vous avancez dans la pièce décorée de tentures blanches pour l’occasion et remplie de vos proches, de vos amis, de vos compagnons. Tous les regards sont tournés sur vous. Vous vous sentez tellement gênée que vous auriez presque envie de faire demi-tour pour vous cacher. Mais vous préférez vous focaliser sur ce qui se trouve devant vous : en haut des escaliers vous attend Talcott. Vous vous concentrez uniquement sur lui.

Le bonheur et la fierté remplacent votre peur alors qu’il se retourne vers vous et que vous apercevez son sourire lorsqu’il vous découvre vêtue de votre tenue de future mariée. Vous gravissez les marches et le rejoignez, votre sourire incapable de quitter votre visage tant vous êtes heureuse.

 

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique. » vous dit-il en vous dévorant des yeux.

 

« Tu n’es pas mal non plus. Ta cicatrice s’accorde bien avec ton costume. » badinez-vous.

 

« Ha ! Fais-moi penser à remercier Norah pour ça après notre lune de miel ! » répond-il d’un ton plaisantin.

 

« Evidemment, je n’y manquerai pas. » surenchérissez-vous.

 

Vous vous regardez, tout sourire. Est-ce que vous pouvez être plus épanouie qu’en cet instant ?

 

La cérémonie se déroule dans une liesse générale. Vous ne célébrez pas seulement votre union avec Talcott, vous êtes aussi officiellement couronnée en tant que Reine de ce nouveau monde.

C’est un jour de fête comme vous n’en avez jamais connu auparavant. Les festivités durent jusque tard dans la nuit, personne n’ayant à se soucier d’une quelconque menace dans ce monde paisible.

 

Alors que vous avez regagné votre chambre, toujours vêtue de votre robe de mariée, vous vous rendez sur le balcon et contemplez la ville baignée de la douce lueur de la voûte étoilée. Comme symbole de votre nouvelle vie, la ville a été rebaptisée Renascentia et est devenue une terre d’accueil pour tous, la capitale de tous les peuples.

Un petit vent léger vient jouer avec vos cheveux, soulevant délicatement les pans de tissus de votre robe.

Dans votre dos vous sentez le contact rassurant de Talcott alors que ses bras viennent vous envelopper pour vous presser tendrement contre lui. Vous laissez tomber votre tête en arrière sur son torse alors qu’il dépose un baiser sur votre nuque.

 

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » vous demande-t-il tout doucement.

 

« A tout ce qu’on a construit. Aux batailles que nous avons dû livrer. Aux pertes que nous avons dû surmonter. »

 

« Tu as travaillé dur pour obtenir ce monde. »

 

« Je n’étais pas seule. Il y avait toi, Gladio, Ignis et Prompto bien sûr, mais j’ai aussi été aidée par mon père. »

 

Pendant que vous parlez, Talcott continue de vous embrasser amoureusement.

 

« J’y ai réfléchi. Ce monde, nous le devons aussi à Noctis et à mon père. Je veux que les gens le sachent. Je veux que l’on puisse rendre hommage à leur sacrifice. C’est en se rappelant d’où on vient que l’on sait où on va. Nous devons nous souvenir de ce qu’ils ont dû donner pour profiter complètement de cette paix. »

 

« Je suis entièrement d’accord. Je reconnais bien là les paroles de celle que j’aime. » dit-il alors que les premiers rayons du Soleil se profilent timidement sur l’horizon.

 

Vous vous retournez vers Talcott et déposez vos bras autour de ses épaules alors que ses mains vous tiennent par les hanches :

 

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais pour la première fois je n’ai plus peur de l’avenir. Parce que tu es là à mes côtés. »

 

Le ciel se teinte d’or et de grenat pendant que l’astre solaire se hisse au-dessus de la terre.

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Vous vous embrassez passionnément dans la lumière paradisiaque d’un jour nouveau, dans un monde remplit de promesses et d’espoir.

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
